To Light Love Hope
by Koharu Fujiwara
Summary: Lightning is acting not like herself ever since she re-awake in the new world including her feeling towards Hope is getting stronger. While Hope have to deal with Lightning's unexpected attitude he also have to deal with someone that will do anything just to be with him.
1. INTRO

RATED: G/K

GENRE: DRAMA ROMANCE (FRIENDSHIP COMFORT)

CONTAINS SPOILER FROM FINAL FANTASY XIII*

FAN ART/COVER BY HI-HAZUKI

SYPNOPSIS:-

[To Light, Love, Hope]

After the event of FINAL FANTASY XIII: LIGHTNING RETURNS. Lightning and the rest of the gang awake in the new world and reunited. Lightning looking for her own happiness but to find that she have to through alot of things that gets in her way. There's alot of things happend between Hope and Lightning and makes both of them are in pain. Luckily their friends are here to help them. What makes Lightning hate Hope soo much???

HopeXLight / Hoperai / Hopelight Fanfiction .

Index:-

CHAPTER 1: WE MADE IT

CHAPTER 2: BACK-TO-NORMAL

CHAPTER 3: REUNITED

CHAPTER 4: STARE LIKE NO OTHERS

CHAPTER 5: VARIOUS OBSTACLES

CHAPTER 6: BE THERE FOR YOU

CHAPTER 7: JEALOUS

CHAPTER 8: BROKE US APART

CHAPTER 9: NEW ENEMY,OLD ENEMIES

CHAPTER 10: RECOVERY

CHAPTER 11: THE CHANGES

CHAPTER 12: THE TRUTH FROM HOPE'S HEART

CHARACTERS

(MAIN CHARACTERS)

\- LIGHTNING/CLAIRE FARRON

\- HOPE ESTHEIM

(ACTIVE CHARACTERS)

\- ALYSSA ZAIDELLE

\- SERAH FARRON

\- OERBA YUN FANG

\- SNOW VILLIERS

\- OERBA DIA VANILLE

(SIDE CHARACTERS)

\- LUMINA

\- JHIL NABAAT

\- RYGDEA

\- SAZH KATZROY

\- NOEL KREISS

\- NORA ESTHEIM

(UNACTIVE CHARACTERS)

\- LEBREAU

-MRS. SMITH

\- DAJH KATZROY

\- BARTHOLOMEW ESTHEIM

\- PARDA NSU YEUL

\- MAQUI

\- GADOT

\- YUJ

\- YAAG ROCSH

\- CID RAINES

Wattpadd : @wish.koharu11

Tumblr: @ff13fandom/@hoperaiweek2017

Instagram: @ff13.fandom

Live Journal: @ff13fandom


	2. C1: WE MADE IT

FIXED!

[TO LIGHT,LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 1: WE MADE IT

After the event of FINAL FANTASY XIII LIGHTNING RETURNS.Lightning and the gang awoke in the new world.

[FARRON RESIDENCE,MONICA BEACH 9AM]

Lightning found herself in the bed. She opened her eyes slowly and forced her body to get up. Lightning looked around her room then she sigh as relief

"we made it... We're in the new world".

She gets up from the bed and stretched herself out. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Lightning!!! Lightning"

She noticed that was Serah voice,her sister. She walked towards the door and open it. Looks like Serah was already infront of her. Serah gave her sister a hug, Lightning hugged her back.

"Light we made it!" Serah said then released her from the hug.

"I know..." Lightning said with a smile on her face.

"come on Light lets go find others" Serah smiled.

"Okay but first I need to take a shower and get ready. You too" Lightning said to Serah.

"I know... You haven't took a shower for a really really long time "Serah chuckle after that.

"im not just the only one okey .. now will you excuse me for a while I wanna to go take a shower that I haven't had for a thousand years".

Serah was laughing while lightning shut the door.After a quick shower,Lightning put on a plain t-shirt and a black shorts with sport sweater.She also wore sport shoe.

[MONICA BEACH 10:00 AM]

Lightning and Serah explored the place that they lived.

"looks like we're live near a beach...again"

Serah laughed after Lightning said that.

"This place just look like Bodhum but only there's no cocoon here" Serah continues.

Lightning just listned to her sister.

She's focusing on the ocean and saw the NORA's gang whom enjoying bathing in the ocean.

Light approached to Serah

"pst.. Serah isn't that Lebreau,Gadot and and... whoever they are"

"Light I thought you know their name" Serah laughed really hard.

"they are not important to me,so why should i want to know their name???"

Lightning looked at her sister weirdly because Serah is still laughing.Is lightning that funny that can make her sister non-stop laughing?

Serah stopped laughing when she heard somebody called her name.

Serah and Lightning turned their head towards the blond guy who was calling Serah's name.

"Now look who decided to showed up" said Lightning.

"SNOW!!!" Serah shouted his name in excited way,

Snow hugged Serah really tight, Serah respond to his hug. Then they kissed.

'urgh couples' Lightning thoughs while watching their actions.

While Snow was hugging Serah, he saw Lightning then he used his left arm then he bear-hug Lightning forced her to join the hug like a big family.

"We made it sis!" said snow.

"Snow" She didn't respond to his hug.

"Okay that's enough let me go now"

Snow released her

"sorry sis i am super duper excited right now" Snow smiled at Light while Serah still in his grip.

"Again,im not you sister" no matter how many times she remind him, Snow are still calling her with "sis" name.

"soon" Snow answered .

"Hey are you guys hungry? if you guys are hungry then lets go have a breakfast inside the restaurant" Snow continued,his index finger pointed at the restaurant that was not far from the beach.

"Lets go I haven't have my breakfast yet"

Serah puts her hand on her stomach to show that she hasn't eaten anything since they woke up. Lightning just gave a simple nod that shown she agreed.

 ** _BY,_**

 ** _Fujiwara Koharu_**


	3. C2: BACK-TO-NORMAL

[TO LIGHT,LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 2: BACK TO NORMAL

[ESTHEIM RESIDENCE,DOWNTOWN CITY.10AM]

Hope wake from his bed and realized that he arrived in the new world." yep we made it" said Hope. Hope looked around at his messy room "woah look at this place, did I just landed??" Hope looked up "nope my room still have ceiling, I guess I live alone".Hope gets up from the bed then walked towards the big mirror that hanged on the wall.. He scanned himself "im an adult now...I guess I really did save her" Hope grinned, the memory struck in his head.

He remembers when he was sent to the unknown place there's nothing there but there's a woman in crystal pillar form that was stood in front of him, he looked the woman closely and realized that the woman is Lightning . Suddenly Lumina pop out of nowhere and told him that his the one who know Lightning better beside Serah,Lumina told him again if he thought that Lightning more than just a friend to him,he can save her.

Back to reality when Hope heard his name have been called by a familiar voice.Hope began to search the voice,he gets out from his bedroom then search the voice,the voice that came from downstairs. Hope went to downstairs and saw a woman with a silver light hair. It's his mother.

"there you are honey, eat your breakfast!" Nora said to her son as soon as she saw Hope. Nora made pancakes for him.

Hope just can't believe after all these centuries he gets to see his mom again, immediately Hope hugged Nora from the back. Nora turned herself to her son direction then hugged him back."okay what's with all this hug, did you do something that I shouldn't have know" said Nora." Nope just love you a lot" said Hope."love you too honey, lets eat breakfast,I made you your favorite" Nora gently released her grip from Hope. They both sat down on the chair and Hope began to eat his breakfast.

It has been a long time he haven't taste his mom's cooks,in fact he already forgot the taste of her cooking.

"Its sucks that your dad can't join us celebrating new year tonight,he has emergency from his work" Said Nora. Hope relief that he gets to know that both of his parents alive."so where are we going tonight?" ask Hope."are you forgot where are we will go tonight? We will go to Monica Beach to celebrate new year!" Nora answered."hehehe I forgot" said Hope.

" Professor Hope Estheim I suggested that you shouldn't have focused on your career too much, you need to have fun a little" said Nora with a smile on her face.

After Hope had his breakfast he entered his room to get his shower. After he had nice warm shower he put on his clothes and noticed that he kept his wallet inside his jeans pocket.Hope pulled out his wallet from the pocket and opened it, he pulled out his identity card from his wallet. "Hope Estheim,27 .

...yep still 27". Hope sighs then he pulled out his business card "Professor Estheim, Alpha Researches.co... Okay now im sick of hearing Alpha names, like there's no other name beside Alpha"

When Lightning had her breakfast with Snow and Serah. Snow told them that his working with PAC SANCTUM (where soldier train at) He gets to be a commander.Snow also told them that there will be New Year Celebration at the Monica beach tonight. At first lightning refused to go but Serah beg her to come, she has to agree or not Serah won't stop beg her to go... That's Serah.

[FARRON RESIDENCE, MONICA BEACH.12 PM]

Lightning got into her room. She needs to know where was she working and how old she is now. She began to searching for clues in her own room.She found out that she is a Journalist for this really famous magazine company although she doesn't even know about this company. She also found out that she 21 years old."still 21 huh...come on! I've been 21 for like a thousand years" Lightning felt annoyed when she saw the number.

"SIS! LETS GO FIND NEW CLOTHES FOR TONIGHT!" Shouted Serah.

Serah knocked the door and let herself in."do I have to???" asked Lightning. "Yep sis you have to, I promise that you will look stunning tonight" Serah answered. "I don't need to look stunning for tonight beside its just a new year celebration" lightning said while she pushed herself on her bed. "oh believe me you need it...by the way...im a teacher at the Monica's Primary School" Said Serah while she did the same thing like Lightning did, lies her body on Lightning's bed.

"Good for you 'Little Meanie Miss Farron'" lightning teased Serah.

"Hey!"

Later, they both realized that they are back to the way they used to be. They don't have powers and magic like before, they are just human like others but they are the legends.

Thanks guyss for all your support i will update next chapter next week and the next chapter called "reunited" its obviously about how they reunited as a one big family im 100% sure that you will like this next chapter and if i have time maybe i will update another chapter next week that called "stare like no others".Let me know how do you feel about this fanfiction

\--

 ** _Fujiwara Koharu_**


	4. C3: REUNITED

Hey guys i just can't get enough of this so here's another chapter for this week. I will update more chapter next week

Hope you enjoy!

[TO LIGHT, LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 3: REUNITED

[MONICA BEACH 6:00 PM]

Hope and his mother arrived at the beach. Hope and Nora were decided to rest at the beach while watching the beautiful sunset.

"Isn't this is the most beautiful thing that you ever see??" asked Nora.

"Yeah" Hope answered.

While in his thought 'You know what's more beautiful... Lightning'. Hope admits that the woman with pink rose hair, aqua eyes and her beautiful paired of lips is the most beautiful thing that Hope ever seen since Hope first met Lightning a few centuries ago.

However, Hope admits that maybe he had a little crush on Lightning...okay maybe a huge but he really does care about Lightning and will do anything to protect her even if it means risking his own life.

Lightning and Serah is walking the side of the beach. Lightning noticed the bright blazing sunset in front of her.

"Isn't it pretty... this place reminds me so much about Bodhum" Serah started their conversation.

" Yeah... it brings back all the memories" Lightning answered.

Serah nodded.. A few minutes later,Serah heard her name being called by someone. Its Snow...Serah and Lightning started to walking towards Snow that only a few meters away from them. Suddenly Lightning saw a woman with an orange pigtails and a woman with a long dark blue and a little bit of black spike hair. Then Lightning asked Serah.

"Is that??????"

" It's them!!!" Shouted Serah.

Vanille and Fang who heard Serah voice turned their head to them.Vanille was jumping excitedly, Fang and Vanille run towards them.Vanille and Serah hugged while Fang and Snow do the same.

"Oh my Etro it is really great to see you guys again" looks like Vanille really excited to see them again.

"Yeah... and hey SUNSHINE!!!" Fang who saw Lightning quickly gave her a quick hug.

Lightning didn't respond to her hug. Fang let go off her "sorry I almost forgot you're not a huger" Fang laugh.

"It's nice to see you guys again"

Light smiles a little then walked away from them. Seem like they having a little chat. Somehow Lightning saw a familiar man at the corner of the beach, she was to focus on that man until she hit someone that makes her almost fell.

After Hope watched the sunset with his mother,Nora asked him to get a mineral water for her.Hope agreed,he gets up and walked inside the restaurant that near the beach. He saw Lebreau at the counter,he would like to greet her but he knows that only them (Hope,Lightning,Serah and etc.) the one who still remember of what happened before the new world. So he decided to just shut up and order his drink."what can I get for you sir?" asked Lebreau." Mineral please.." Hope order. After Hope paid the mineral,he left. On her way to his Mother's, there's a woman who accidentally hit him.Hope saw the women is about to fell so he caught her with pulling her wrist.

"woah.. woah.. Be careful miss" Said Hope.

Hope looked into her eyes, the bright blue eyes that met his emerald green eyes .

"Hope???" said that woman...with a lovely pink hair.

"Light?" Hope slowly let go off his hand from Lightning's. They froze for a while. Then Hope decided to gave Lightning a smile.

He still remember the first time he met her at the Bodhum a few centuries ago. The first time Hope met her when he saw Lightning then he fell 'Hope got strucked by Lightning'. Lightning saw Hope then helped him to get up, the first thing that Lightning said to Hope is "You should be really be careful next time" said Lightning while smiling at him a little. Now the same thing happened to them again except this time Hope the one who reminded To lightning to be careful.

'That smile' doesn't Hope's smile can make every woman heart melt even Lightning that well-known as cold-hearted can melt easily. She just can't believe it that a man stood in front of her is Hope that always be with her through all things together. Lightning doesn't know what to do or how to response because she was really shocked she never saw adult Hope from her own eyes before. She can only saw him from the Valhalla. But his reflection was unclear that time. Hope looks really mature, all of his fat on his cheek was gone, he even a few inch taller from Light. His eyes never disappointed Light to stare at his face in fact she can spend the whole day just staring at his eyes.

The moment was ruined by Snow and others. They ran towards them. Snow hugged Hope from the back.

"Hope!!! My brother"

"Since when im your brother???" said Hope.

"woah kid you're growing up so fast" said Fang.

"im not a kid anymore" said Hope who are now glancing at Fang.

"Whatever you want to say, but to us you're still our kid no matter how old you get" said Fang while laughing .

"How about we all have dinner in the restaurant, you guys can continue the conversation soon as we reach there" said Serah while smiling at Hope.

Hope and the rest of them agreed, then Hope's mother came over.

"Hope honey why don't you greet your friend to me?" asked Nora.

Hope was shocked for a while when his mother approach unexpectedly, he gave her mother the mineral water before he speaks.

"Yeah umm mom this is Lightning,Snow,Serah,Fang and Vanille. Said Hope while pointing his finger to them one by one.

"Hi Mrs.Estheim its been along tim... I mean it's nice to meet you" said Vanile.

Lightning then greet her "Mrs.Estheim it's nice to meet you" and following the rest of them except Snow.Snow, the one who caused Hope's Mother death still stood there then he pushes himself to the ground then he apologizes to Nora.

"Mrs.Estheim im really sorry about what happened before i will do anything you said as long as you forgive me" he lowered his head and asking Nora for his forgiveness.

Nora who looked at Snow awkwardly and she was trying to remember that does she know Snow the guys who awkwardly apologizing to her with no reason. Beside no one remember except them (you know what im talking about).

Lightning the one who saw Snow does something stupid well to her, immediately grab Snow left arm then whispered to him "She doesn't know what are you talking about you fool". Lightning looked at Nora's face then said "im really sorry Mrs.estheim but my brother-in-law seem got hit by something really bad caused him to say anything that he don't know what is he's talking about" Lightning apologized to Nora.

"Oh its okey im pretty sure its bad"

Lightning who still hold Snow left arm was draginghim inside the restaurant,she gave a sign to Serah to get inside the restaurant. Then Serah who saw the sign immediately follow them including Vanille.

"Honey do you mind if you go hanging out with your friends for a while Im gonna make a few phone call" asked Nora.

"Sure" Hope saw her mom left them.Fang put her hand on Hope's left side of his shoulder "looks like your wish has come true" said Fang.

"I know and I won't miss any chance to be with them".

Suddenly someone calls Hope's and Fang's name.

"Hope! Fang!"

They both tries to find where that voice came from then on at the same time they both found a man with an Afro hairstyle the one who calls their name. And that Afro guy is with a boy who has the same personality just like his old man.

"SAZH! OLD MAN YOU'RE STILL ALIVE" Said Fang while pointing her finger at Sazh who wad walking towards them.

"Of course i am still alive!" replied him.

"How about we go inside the restaurant, the rest are waiting" Hope invited Sazh."alright!" He replied.

They got inside and saw the rest of squad already siting at the dining table.

'Hey old man!" greeted Snow.

"Sazh!! Dajh!" said Vanille and following the rest of them greeted Sazh and Dajh. Hope gets to sit in front of Lightning. Lightning somehow feel weird inside of her heart.

Lightning and Hope are partner for such a long time. They both shared secret because that's what partner do and they are comfortable with each other before. But this time she doesn't look comfortable around him.

"Yo Hope I thought you stay as a kid" asked Snow.

" Well Bhunivelze made a deal with me"

" What deal???" asked Fang.

" Whatever the deal is...i am fine as long as you younger than me" Lightning said to her partner while taking a sip of orange juice.

"umm... Actually Light, im 6 years older than you" Lightning after heard those words makes Lightning almost split the orange juice,Serah quickly pat her sister back.

"Hope hate to tell you but you're now the second eldest in this group based on physical" said Vanille.

"And also you are old enough to date with our leader" Fang teased Hope and also mentioned that Lightning is the leader of the group that Hope old enough to date.

No one ever dare to laugh.Lightning sent her the most scariest glare ever.'yep Fang is about to die tonight'.

But just about Lightning want to do something to Fang. Someone interrupts them. The women with bob hair cut that worn the white tank top and a pair of yellow short.

It's the same woman that used to betrayed Hope,Noel,Serah and the rest of the academia back before. Yep you have guessed.

Alyssa

 ** _By,Fujiwara Koharu_**


	5. C4: STARE LIKE NO ONE DOES

[TO LIGHT,LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 4: STARE LIKE NO ONE DOES

"Professor Estheim what a surprise meeting you here"

The blond bob haircut woman greeted Hope

"oh hey Alyssa just call me Hope okey we're not working right now"

Said Hope who stood up and talk to her.

"Don't want to introduce me to your friends?" Said Alyssa.

"oh ya this is Fang,Snow,Vanille" Hope pointing his index finger to them one by one

"hey Alyssa nice to meet you" as usual Vanille being friendly while Snow and Sazh just wave at her with a little smile on their face but Fang just kept silent. Snow whispered to Fang right ears "She used to betrayed us" Fang nodded.

"This is Serah and Lightning" Serah gave Alyssa a smile while Lightning just like Fang stay silent well she is not such a friendly person.Alyssa eyes are on Lightning.Lightning noticed that Alyssa rolled her eyes on her.

Lightning just stay silent and dont wanna think about it.She knew that Alyssa used to work with Caius back in the old world where Alyssa used to betrayed Hope,Serah,Noel,Snow and the rest of the academia.

"Serah?? Your face was so familiar... have we ever met before?" asked Alyssa.

"no...no I haven't see you before" Serah lied.

"Anyway Hope are you free this weekend?" asked Alyssa. Just about Hope want to answer Alyssa's question.

Lightning stood up from the chair, Hope took a glance at her for awhile.

"where are you going sis?" asked Snow.

"washroom" replied Lightning.

"I guess im free this weekend why are you asking?"

Don't know why but Lightning movement is getting faster to the washroom that only a few meters from them.

"Are you free to hangout with me..All my friends are busy"

Alyssa asked Hope with her begging eyes.

"I don't know... if I could, I will catch you later". Answered Hope.

Lightning overheard their conversation. There's a part of her felt relief when Hope rejected her quest. A few seconds later just about Lightning want to push the door before Alyssa gets in.Alyssa serious eyes are on Lightning's.Lightning felt weird why in the world Alyssa looked at her like that.Light broke the silent:

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I need you to stay away from Hope"

"Excuse me but who are you to force me to stay away from him" Lightning answered with her arms crossed.

"Look, i am literally dying just to work with him and i will do anything just to be with him, so you better stay back or i-" .

"What? Hit me? I bet you would, but can you handle the pain from the ex soldier?" . Lightning cut off her word.

Alyssa scanned her from head to toe for a while, from there Lightning can tell that Alyssa scared of her a little bit.

"urgh" Alyssa finally answered then walked towards the exit door.

"So immature" said Lightning then she gets out from the washroom and headed back to the place where her friends sat on.

They all are talking about their job in the new world.Looks like Fang and Vanille are still student.Sazh is a pilot and Dajh well of course he's still in school.

Lightning join then afterward then they continued chatting, they are also talked about future plans.

They even discussed that they should have a reunion every once a month and it looks like they all agreed.

The time has fly, it's almost midnight.

The fireworks are going to start soon.

They all gets out from the restaurant to be at the beach.

People are currently doing the countdown.

"10...9... 8...7...6 ... 5...4... 3...2... 1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The fireworks are released into the sky. It's almost just the same fireworks in Bodhum.People are started to cuddle and smooching leaving Hope and Lightning staring at those fireworks.

A few moment ago they both looked at each other.Hope appeared with a smile on his face... a really sweet smile.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Sure... How could I forgot" Lightning reciprocate that smile.

After the new year celebration everything went back to normal.Serah and Snow had already started talk about the wedding and Serah begged her sister to be the planner for the wedding.

Lightning agreed because she don't know what to do. She's like nothing to do after saving the world.Lightning started to do some research and stuff. The wedding needs to be happend next month,so lightning is a bit rush everyday she have to start work in 8 am.

She's searching for the wedding theme,buffer selection,making reservations,picking the wedding dress and stuff.

Serah made a deal with her sister that Lightning are going to accompany Serah to try out the wedding dress and Serah insist her to try out her maid of honor dress.

Lightning woke up in the morning and get ready to go to the boutique.

[MONICA FLAMINGO RESORT]

"Why are we here again?? I thought we're on vacation"

the silver haired young man complained.

He's currently in the hotel to check in.

"I thought you like this place,so that's why we're here again. To let you know this place better".

Nora said.

Hope knew that Nora was hiding something from him and his going to find out soon.

"Mom what's the big deal?" asked Hope.

"Nothing..." is only her respond.

Hope knew she was lying.Barthalomew carry out the big luggage out from the car then he gets inside the hotel knows what are they talking about, then Mr.Estheim said to his wife:

"Nora... Sweetheart just tell him whats going on"

"okey...okey ...me and your dad had discussed that you should leave all those work for a while and start to find someone to date".

Nora explanation was not enough.Hope knew his mom hiding something more.

"If you want me to find a date then why don't at our place there's planty of fish in the city... Mom there's something you dont tell me yet" Hope said to his mother with a confuse face.

"okey fine... I saw you really close to the pink haired women, looks like both of you really comfortable with each other .The way you stared at her like no else you will stare like that.So I thought I could give you a chance for you to spend time with her more"

"Mom she's just my best friend and nothing more than..." Hope can't finished his word when he saw Lightning walk pass by the resort, she's wearing a white mini dress and black leggings with braided hairstyle and wearing a beach hat

'she looks so beautiful'

Hope thought, again he stared at her like nobody did, like he saw an angle.

"Go talk to her" Nora who saw her son started to staring at Lightning gave him a permission to go talk to her.

" ill pass I will talk to her tomorrow"Hope answered. Nora twicted her left eyebrown that said 'are you sure???' .

After a few seconds later his eyes are still on Lightning "

Maybe I should go talk to her now" Hope runs towards the transparent slide door leave Nora and Bathalomew whom smiled at each other.

On her way to the train station Lightning suddenly heard her name called...Her head turned back to search the voices and what she saw is a man with a silver hair that's makes Lightning stopped her movement.

 ** _By, Fujiwara Koharu_**


	6. C5: VARIOUS OBSTACLES

[TO LIGHT,LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 5: VARIOUS OBSTACLES

Hope finally got Lightning attention. "Hey Hope" Lightning greeted.

" what are you doing here?" Lightning asked him.

"family vacation, anyway where are you going?"

"Going to boutique i have to help Serah choose her wedding dress"

"and you're heading to the train station?" Hope asked then she nodded.

"How about i give you a ride?" Hope invites her.

"Your parents don't mind??" Lightning raised her left eyebrow.

"nope they don't mind at all, this way ma'am".

Hope shows the direction of his car. "don't call me ma'am" Lightning chuckled after that.

'did lightning just chuckled' Hope thought. Its really hard to see Lightning chuckle. Hope never saw Lightning chuckle before but he admits that Lightning is really gorgeous when she was chuckling.

"alright Miss Farron". Hope teased her more.

"okey stop just call me Light" Lightning who was chuckling stopped when she heard 'miss farron' word comes out from Hope. Her face turned to serious in just a second.

'Looks like Lightning is back' Hope thought again. On their way to the boutique Lightning gave Hope a piece of paper that have the boutique address on it. Lightning's head is faced the car window during the car ride. She locked her eyes on the scenery on their way to the boutique.

Hope broke the silence with questioning her.

"You know what Light you look different when we awoke in the new world.

"What kind of different?" Lightning turned her head to Hope with full of confusion.

"Your behavior" Hope answered, he heard Lightning sigh.

"You know what, you're right ever since I got my soul back, I have to admit that my behavior is different than before. Like, there's one time that I laughed at every Snow jokes even thought the joke was really lame" Lightning explained.

"Call me weird but its seem like there's 2 people living in your body"

"Yeah i kinda noticed that too" then she continued "But I still dont know who saved my soul, it can't be me because I can't see my own soul... No one in this world understand me except Serah. Even she, cant save my soul because she was... dead that time"

Lightning turned her head again back faced the window car. Hope felt a little disappointed because he is also the one who understand her but she doesn't notice yet or she doesn't even realized.

Silence grew all their way to the boutique. When they arrived at the boutique, Serah has already waited for them, technically, she only wait for Lightning. She doesn't know that Hope will accompany her sister that day.

"hey sis"

Serah greeted and hugged her sister.

"Hey Serah"

Lightning hugged her back.

"looks like this good looking guy dont like to see my sister being alone"

said Serah while look at Hope at behind Lightning. "I wonder why??" Serah winked at him. Hope was blushed because Serah called him 'the good looking guy'

"its nice to see you Serah" Hope greeted her and tried to hide his red face.

They got inside the boutique. Hope and Lightning helped Serah choosing her wedding dress and yeah they finally found it.

"Now lightning its time for you to pick your bridesmaid outfit" .

"urghh" Lightning has that look that wanna run away from the boutique. "come on!" Serah pulled her sister wrist and went inside the fitting room.

On their way, Serah turned her head to Hope "oh ya Hope you get to be the best man so you have to choose your tuxedo" said Serah.

"What! why me?"

"ask Snow"

Serah smiled at him then went back to the fitting room. Hope have to do what future-bride asked him to do choosing his own tuxedo.

A few moments later he heard Lightning shouted from the fitting room.

"Serah! please are you going to force me to wearing this dress"

"come on Light would you rather wait another 500 years or wearing this dress just for a day?"

"okey fine"

looks like Serah won in this battle. Hope laughed quietly when he overhead those Farron's Conversation, after everything was settled. Before Hope and Lightning leave, Serah bit farewell to them.

In the car... "So where are we going next?" asked Hope.

"Lets go hang out at the Mall, I'm really hungry right now" Lightning answered his question.

"To the Mall!" Hope started his car engine then he pushed the car paddle to make his car start moving.

[AETHERYTH PLAZA, DOWNTOWN CITY 12:30PM]

When they reached the Mall, Lightning begged Hope to have lunch at the Italian restaurant while Hope wants to eat at the Chinese restaurant, for the first time in forever, he finally saw lightning begs for something not so important , he has to fulfill her request. To him it was really funny to watched her begging

"but I want to eat there"

Lightning begged Hope while both of her hands holding left his arm with the face that Hope couldn't describe either.

"No I want to eat here"

"No there!"

"No here!"

they both acted like kids. But other people saw them as a couple (a really complicated couple). Hope can't hold it anymore, her face was too priceless, Hope laughed soo hard. "okey, okey fine just because you're begging for it" . Lightning realized her actions who was currently holding his left arm, Lightning quickly let go off it. "Lets get going before people staring at us"

They both entered the restaurant, after they had lunch. Hope and Lightning went to the arcade. Its been a long time that Lightning haven't felt fun in this way. She gets to have fun with her partner. They both looks like the most the happiest people in the world. After that, they need to take a break for a while before they head to home, they were relaxed on the bench that was provided.

Hope took out his phone from his pocket, he held that phone up then snapped a picture of them, Lightning haven't even face the camera at all.

"hey!" Lightning who noticed the the bright flash came from his phone realized that Hope took the picture without even she notice it. "Seriously Estheim,taking a picture without my permission" Lightning made a serious face.

Hope laughed "Even if I do, its not like you let me to"

At this moment Lightning took advantage, seizing his phone away from his hand.

"please don't delete it"

Lightning held the phone up and get closer to Hope. His cheek and her almost met. "say cheese" . Lightning and Hope smiled, 'click' . Lightning returned his phone. "next time, tell me if you want to take a picture of us"

"You mean selfie?"

"whatever it is"

At this moment Hope thinks that this is the perfect time to confess his feeling for her "Light, there's something I wanna tell you for such a long time" He gaze at her blue stormy eyes who already cought his green emerald eyes. This is it the moment that Hope has been waiting for. Suddenly they both heard someone screamed "My handbag!!!" . Hope got up real fast and try to search the voice that scremed just now. Then there's a man who ran passed them with a handbag that the man holding. Hope tries to find the victim.

Hope turned his head and saw Alyssa who was kneeled both of her legs on the floor. Without even thinking long, He chased the man . Lightning who was just watching tries to called Hope's name "Hope!!" it was too late for Light to stop him.

'WHY IS ALYSSA'S DOING HERE?' she was looking at Alyssa who was still on the floor , luckily Alyssa haven't noticed her because Alyssa's eyes locked at the man who tried to help her.

'Every time i get close to him there must be something happen that get in our way, its like the world wont let us being together' She thought.

A few minutes later. Hope came back while holding Alyssa's Handbag. Hope got close to Alyssa and helped her to get up, at the same time Lightning got up from the bench and walked closer to them. Alyssa noticed Lightning at behind him. "Oh Hope my hero!" Alyssa hugged Hope, she looks like she does that on purpose. Hope was just surprised then pushed her slowly. "Be careful next time okay?" Hope appeared with a smile on his face. "Okie Dokie" Alyssa smiled at Hope back.

"Anyway where are you heading to?" Hope asked Alyssa

"Home"

"By taxi?"

"yep" Alyssa nodded

"If you don't mind, can i give you a ride to home?"

Is Lightning ears stop functioning or she really did heard Hope asked Alyssa if he could give her a ride to home.

"Really oh my god thanks!" Alyssa hopped in joy.

"This way" Hope doesn't even look at Lightning or maybe he dont notice her at all. Lightning felt furious inside her. Hope walked first then followed by them. Alyssa get closer to Light and pulled her wrist roughly so he can whisper on her ears "Game on Farron" Lightning really want to punch Alyssa face but she holds it because the place was too exposed. "Wait for me Hope!" Alyssa chased Hope. 'This girl doesn't even know who's she deals with" Lightning muttered, a part of her really wanna scream after she saw what happened.

-

by, **_Fujiwara Koharu_**


	7. C6: BE THERE FOR YOU

FIXED!

[TO LIGHT, LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 6: BE THERE FOR YOU.

[FARRON RESIDENCE, MONICA BEACH 7:39 PM]

The night after the mall incident. Lightning lays on her bed, thinking about the words that Alyssa used to said to her

"game on Farron!"

the words echoing in Lightning's head. 'Is Alyssa have a feeling towards Hope? Well of course she does, if not than why Alyssa warn me to stay away from Hope' Lightning thought.

Alyssa is a hardworking person just like Hope. They both work at the same place, it's impossible for Alyssa to not fall in love with Hope. Lightning was so silent back then when on their way to home from the mall, she left Alyssa and Hope who was talking to each other about work and other stuff that not so important at all. Sometimes Lightning thinks that she's not good enough for Hope because she's not always with him when he need help but Alyssa does. Suddenly her phone vibrated shown that there's someone messeged her

Lightning took out her phone from her pocket then she looked at the phone screen. A smile appears on her face. 'Looks like this guy know what he's doing' Lightning thought as soon as she saw a photo of her and Hope at the mall that they took a few hours ago that was sent by Hope. Lightning swore herself that she will never delete this photo and will keep it forever.

Its been a month since Lightning and Hope went out together. Only a few days left before the big event that is the wedding. Things are getting out-of-control. Lightning hastily set up what should have done for the weddings. Lightning accidentally ordered a wrong dessert and Serah's Wedding dress it's not what they expected.

Luckily her friends willing to help her. Fang and Vanille help lightning finding the wedding decoration while Sazh set up the buffet and Lightning handle the rest. Unfortunately, Hope was really busy to help her. Things are also getting out of control at his work place too. He apologises to Lightning for so many times when they were texting each other.

[Farron Residence, Monica Beach . The Wedding Day.12pm]

Lightning stood in front of the mirror scanned herself from head to toe. She examined the long silver empire dress with top flower lace that grid her shoulder. She decided to add a touch of light makeup and curled her hair a little bit but she still kept her signature right sided bangs and put on the white headband on her head. She was also worn white high heels, she gets a little comfortable wearing it after a week she practices walking with high heels.

'PON PON'

Looks like her ride has arrived she immediately took her purse and went out from the house. She locked the door then approached to the car that waited for her. The first thing she saw is a shiny silver haired handsome man who wore the Grey tuxedo that makes both of them look so matched together. She realized that he was not alone, he was with pulisan woman that wore long plain blue dress with a black high heels with a smaller woman who wore a tangerine tent dress and she also worn the white balerina shoe. She makes her hair easy faux bangs . Her style is matched with her personality.

Hope froze when he was looking at Lightning. This is the first time in forever she looks really feminim, It's actually not her first time wearing a dresss. When she was a teenager before her parents incident, she always love to wear something girly and her attitude was softer than now. She even looks sweeter than her sister, Serah. But everything has changed when she was 15, after her parents death, she decided to change her name to Lightning that can make her feel more confidence and the person who was not judged by her past. She let it go of everything that she owned from the past, her sweetness, her weakness, her fear, her girly personality and not to mention she even lost herself (Claire) when she joined the Guardian Corps.

In that moment Hope thought that Lightning is the most beautiful person that he ever met but he was wrong, he was looking at Claire and not Lightning.

Fang the one who stood beside Hope whistled when he looked at Lightning. "since when tough Lightning gone too girly???" teased Fang.

Lightning sent him the famous death glare while scanned Fang's outfit that too tidy, she wore long blue dress and not that blue sari. She even realized that Fang hair are shorter than before. Fang looked really tidy that time. Lightning said back to her:

"And since when you finally learn how to groom yourself???"

"Ouch Light"

They both teased each other while Hope was still frozen. Vanille who noticed since then was looking at Hope's face. His face is a little red. Vanille decided to kicked her arms slowly at Hope's arms. Hope realized that he stared at Lightning for too long, he began to speak.

"Guys we have a wedding to settled you guys can continued arguing each other In the car, come on, let's move". Hope gets inside the car quickly. Just about Fang want to open the in front right side of the door car, Vanille pulled her arm. Fang looked at Vanille curiously. Vanille gave signal to Fang to sit at behind with her and let Lightning sit beside Hope.

" Okay, okay fine" said Fang.

Fang gets inside the car followed by Vanille. On Their way to the wedding, they spent talking about life and tells a few jokes. Vanille and Fang was happily talking to Hope and Lightning. There was also a short arguing scene between Lightning and Fang.

[Amidala's Magical Garden, Amidala Town. 1pm]

Soon as they arrived at wedding place. Lightning, Hope, Vanille and Fang quickly settled everything for the wedding. A moment later Sazh and Dajh arrived, they joined Fang and Vanille to help them at the ceremony place. Lightning and Hope have to deal with something at the hotel for the evening event and have to make a few reservations.

[Eternity Hotel, Amidala Town 1:15PM]

"Welcome to the Eternity Hotel, may I help you?" asked a woman from a behind the counter. "Yes um 2 weeks ago i had made dinner and rooms reservation and we came here to check in" said Lightning.

"Name?"

"Claire Farron"

"Miss Farron, you're on the list, please fill this application form and then after you fill it pass it to me, here's a few access card hotel room and a few VIP passes" The women pass her a few cards and passes.

"thank you" Lightning and Hope search the nearest seat.

Hope took out a pen from his left coat pocket and pass it to Lightning who sat beside her.

"Oh thanks" Lightning began to fill the application form that been given.

"Claire Farron... hmm I thought you already forgot your real name" Hope began to start the conversation.

"It's my birth name, how could I forgot???" she gave a quick glare at Hope then she continued writing. "The way you wrote that name looks like that you actually doesn't hate that name" Hope continued.

"Who says I hate this name?"

"I thought you hate that name because it's makes you remind about the past?"

"That's not called hate, its ... Called ... pain" Hope was glancing at Lightning's eyes that almost want to cry.

"oh ya I forgot... your parents... You're feeling lonely right?" he then hug Lightning, she was surprised from his actions. Lightning felt warm embrace greetings her, Hope didn't expect Lightning to response his hug but surprisingly Lightning let go of the pen and wrapped her arms around Hope's both side of neck . Hope's hug really made her forgot about everything that happened in the past. Lightning don't want Hope to let go off her, she wants this hug to last forever. Hope is her partner, why she need to feel embarrassed when her partner is hugging her. The hug remind her about the hug at the Polumpulum back then when they have to complete their focus to save Cacoon.

"Light... i did made a promise that I'll always be there for you right???" Hope began to whispering on her left ears.

"yes... But aren't i am also promised to protect you too?" Said Lightning.

"yep and you did really well at keeping your eyes in front before the end of the world remember?" Said Hope.

"Looks like that" said Lightning.

Hope let go off Lightning to look at her eyes. Lightning was also looking at his eyes too. Their face are really close, in that moment, their partnership became stronger than ever. Perhaps they can be more than that. Suddenly Hope's phone ringing.

They both realized that they both stare at each other for too long makes people look at them really weirdly. Hope answer his phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hope!!!! Is everything fine???"

Fang shouted can made Lightning heard their conversation at beside him.

"Yep everything is fine and please turn off the speaker" Said Hope.

"what took you so long?"

"This place was crowded so we have to wait" Hope lied.

"oh, well let Lightning knows that everything has settled here oh and also the future bride and groom has arrived with a few guests that i don't regconize at all"

"Okay I let her know, we will be right there in a few minutes"

"You guys don't have to, because Serah and Snow on their way to the Hotel"

"So that's mean that all we need to do is to get ready?"

"I don't know, ask the chick who planned all of this"

"Now who's the chick you are talking about??"

Lightning heard their conversation then took Hope's phone from his hand.

"Yo sunshine stop flirting and start working"

Hope was just laughing at Lightning and Fang conversation, and Fang still forgot to turn of the speaker.

"Fang i need you to gather all of those people at the ceremony and distract them a while before the bride and the groom arrived and also I AM NOT FLIRTING ANYONE"

"Noted oh and tell me anything about the making out session"

Lightning was blushed before she answer.

"Fang!"

Just about Lightning want to continued mad at Fang but she already hung up.

"Urgh this pulsian" Lightning returned Hope's phone to him.

Hope laughed really hard "You guys haven't even change a little" .

"Does that mean that me and you are also changed?" Lightning looked at Hope again.

"Nope I think we're still the same, crazy and complicated"

"Right"

"Hello lover birds" they both recognize that voice, they turned their head behind and saw Serah And Snow.

"The wedding!" Lightning gasped then passed the application form to Hope command him to pass it to that women. Lightning grab Serah wrist and pulled her to the hotel room to get ready

"see you guys in a few minutes!" Said Serah.

Lightning and Serah shadow faded away leaving Snow and Hope

 ** _Follow me on instagram @ff13.fandom (soon i will change my name)_**

 ** _youtube : Unicornz Tube_**

 ** _Wattpad: @wish.koharu11_**


	8. C7: JEALOUS

FIXED!

[TO LIGHT,LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 7: JEALOUS

Lightning and Serah are in the hotel room to get ready. Lightning groomed Serah's hair. The only thing Lightning good at other than punching and kicking is doing someone hair. Serah worn a beautiful long lace white gown and she looks really beautiful on it. Serah sat on a chair waiting her hair to be done.

" I can't believe after all these centuries, its finally happening" Serah said it nervously.

Lightning gets to feel her sister was really nervous and scared that time, Lightning calm her down by patting her sister shoulder.

"I can't believe that it took one thousand years for both of you to get married" Lightning teased Serah to made her sister less worry.

"Even I can't believe that you are still single and not even dating anyone after all these centuries"

"I was really busy saving you and everyone's butt of course i dont have time for love"

"Oh so it's my fault that you're still single?"

They laughed for a few seconds then silence haunted the room.

"Light..." Serah began to speak

Lightning looked at her sister

"I know that i will be getting married , which means I am not going to stay with you anymore"

Lightning stopped her movement who was doing Serah's hair, luckily she almost finish. Serah began to stood up to turned around to look at her sister face.

'But mark my word Light... No matter how far we are, I always love you, thanks for saving me, thanks for understand me, thanks for taking care of me after our parents dies, thanks for raising me all by yourself and the more important is ... Thanks for not giving up on me"

Lightning's eyes crack, she tried to hold her tears but she can't, and Serah was already crying. Serah wrapped her arms around Lightning's. Lightning respond the hug. It was the most emotional moments for them. Lightning let go all of her tears. Serah can hear her sister sobbing. Looks like another Farron will be gone and Lightning is the only Farron left. She realised that her sister doesn't need her anymore after this, she was also realised how lonely she was. She thinks that maybe this is the right time for her to find someone that will love her eternity. Ane suddenly a face of a man echoing in her mind... it was Hope she was dreaming about to be with.

[AMIDALA'S MAGICAL PARK, THE WEDDING CEREMONY .4PM]

The place was crowded, many people gathered at the wedding's. They all automatically sat down soon as they heard the bell rings. The crowd was automatically silence when they were hearing a music shows that the ceremony will begin soon.

The groom makes his entrance, Snow looks really handsome and good looking, he wore white tuxedo with black tie, he finally put some hair gel on his hair. Everyone eyes on him but no longer after that the Maid Of Honor and the Best Man making their entrance. Lightning and Hope walking through the aisle together. They looked really matched together, Fang who watched them began to whistled at them. Lightning and Hope face was totally red. After that Vanille and Lebreau made their entrance as the bridesmaid. Lastly well the wedding won't start without the bride. Serah makes her entrance everyone eyes on her. Snow smiled as soon as he sees his future wife.

The Ceremony begin, after all those non important speach from the Prise. Finally the moment that they all been waiting for.

"Snow Villiers will you take Serah Farron as your lovely wife"

" Yes, yes I do"

"And Serah will you take Snow Villiers as your lovely husband?"

" I do with all of my heart" Serah smiled at Snow

"And now I pronounced you Mr and Mrs Villiers... You may kiss the bride"

They both kissed, and everyone stood up from the chair then cheering. Lightning also looked really happy because she gets to saw her sister finally found her own happiness. Hope walked near to Light then hugged her. Lightning hugged him back.

The after wedding party are heating up. Its time for Serah to throw her bouquet of rosses to all the single ladies. Vanille already part of them waiting to catch those rosses. Unfortunately, the bouquet fell on Lightning's lap who was just about to sip a cup of tea. Ligtning eyes widened. Hope the one who sat beside her was looking at her action. "Damn it Serah..." Her face grew redder. Lightning immediately took the rosses from her lap then gave it to Vanille who was walking pass them.

"Lightning why??? You know it's for your own luck" Vanille took those rosses from Light hands.

"I don't need any luck"

"oh you sure do" Hope interrupt them, Lightning can see Hope blushed a little.

"No one wants to live alone and so do..." Vanille words got cut because there's a man and a girl approached to them.

"Noel! Yeul!" Hope stood up from the chair and greeted them.

"Hey Hope! Vanille!it was nice to meet you here" Noel didn't recognize Lightning until he looked at her face carefully.

"OH MY ETRO! Is that you Lightning??? You look really... Really..."

"Don't said it" Lightning warned him

"Girly"

"Urgh" Lightning rolled her eyes

Everyone laughed except Lightning.

"Noel you should see her face when she received the bouquet" said Vanille.

"oooh I wonder who's the lucky person to get the last Farron that is still single as pringle and maybe get ready to be minggle" Noel teased Lightning.

"That's it im out of here" Lightning stood up from chair and walk away from them.

"And maybe you could be 'one of them' too" Noel teased Hope while air quotes the 'one of them' .

Vanille and Yuel giggling while Hope face turned redder, he decided to change the subject.

"Dude you totally miss the reunion"

"Really? Aww... where the hack you guys lived?" Said Noel.

"The Farron and the Villiers lived at the Monica while Me and Fang lived here, the Estheim's and the Katzroy's lived at the Downtown City" Vanille answered Noel question

"Me and Yuel lived at Hanaki's that is 30 minutes far from the city"

"okay... that's actually far" said Hope

"Ladies and gentleman and now it's time for you to find your own partner for the waltz dance, let's start with the lovely bride and groom"

Serah and Snow walked to the middle of the dance floor following the applause . The music started and Serah and Snow began to dance.

Noel looked at Yuel "Shall we" Noel offered his hand to Yuel, she chuckled then took his hand brought him to the dance floor.

"Hey Hope!" a familiar voice calling Hope's name from the back, Hope turned his back. "Alyssa hey!".

"I better go find Fang"

Vanille leave them alone and run towards Fang.

Lightning was eating steak with Fang while watching the bride and the groom having their dance. Suddenly Lightning eyes are on the blonde bob girl, Alyssa worn yellow pastel mini dress, she looks really cute on it.

Lightning almost choke the steak, she swallowed it and said.

"Okay who's invite Alyssa??" With her angry tone.

"woah relax i am pretty sure Snow invited all the Alpha Resources Staff" Fang who sat beside also notifced the blond bob woman existence.

"Im going to kill that guy"

"Not on his wedding day Sunshine" Fang tried to calm her down.

Fang saw Vanille walks toward them. Vanille pulled Fang's left wrist

"Come on Fang!" Fang got pulled and Vanille brought her to the dance floor leaving Lightning alone.

Suddenly Lightning eyes are on the 2 people who was about to start the dance.

"Oh no they didn't! Oh no they didn't" Lightning eyes grew wider.

"Hope do you mind if I dance with you" Alyssa asked Hope while holding his left arm, begging.

"Umm im not sure..." Hope eyes are on Lightning's who was eating the steak that time. Hope wants to dance with Light but Alyssa begged him to dance with her.

"Oh please..." Alyssa begged Hope with her puppy eyes.

"Okay.. okay... fine" Not because Hope wants to dance with her but he annoyed by the puppy face that Alyssa put on.

They both joined the dance floor.

'Why... why are you dancing with her but not me... I know I can't dance but at least I'll try' Lightning thought. Her emotion was mixed with disappointed jealous and angry feelings. Lightning can't believe that Hope is now dancing with the traitor. She remains silent watching both of them dancing.

Snow and Serah stopped their dance as soon as they saw Lightning is alone, so they both reached Lightning's.

"Hey Claire" Lightning immediately stop staring at Hope and Alyssa turned her head to Serah who called her name.

"Hey... Why are you guys stop dancing?" Lightning asked Serah but just about Serah wants to answer her sister questionas. Lightning continued talking when she saw Snow at behind Serah.

"And Snow WHY THE HACK YOU INVITED HACK YOU INVITE THAT TRAITOR"

"Who Alyssa??... Light you need to move on... everyone deserve a second chance right?"

"But..." Lightning words got cut off by Snow

" Its not like she know that she used to betrayed us"

" Snow that's not what i..." Again her words got cut off.

" I mean looked at Alyssa she really happy, you don't want to ruin her happiness right? Everyone deserve to be happy"

Snow doesn't even know what are his talking about, Lightning just wanna kick his ass but it's his wedding day so she couldn't.

"By The Way Allyssa and Hope looks so cute together... Way To Go Hope!"

Lightning's heart was attacked by a thousand of knife, her hearts really hurt that time. She stood up from the chair and started to walked away far from them and from her friends, she needed some time alone.

Serah who remains silent was watching her husband and her sister action. When Lightning walks away from them. Serah was confused with her thoughts

'wait... why Lightning have to be sensitive about this, isn't she doesn't even care about what happened surrounded her??... wait why she was not comfortable to see Hope and Alyssa together... Is she jealous???'

She worried about her sister but she also can sense that old Lightning that is Claire Farron is coming to Lightning's life slowly.

Lightning sometime just wanna scream she just had the worst day (at least for today) its supposed to be her and Hope but that Alyssa girl made her more stressful.

HELLO! HOW WAS EVERYONE DOING? IM DOING FINE.. I JUST CANT BELIEVE IT THAT WE MADE THIS FAR ONLY 5 CHAPTER LEFT ... I DECIDED TO DO QA's . YOU GUYS CAN ASK ME A TON OF QUESTION AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTION

THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY FANFICTION. STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WAS CALLED : BREAK US APART (i need you to grab a box of tissue because your gonna cry... or you need a stress ball cuz the next chapter going to be really stressfull)

Thats All from me

Arigato Huzaima (im not jappanese)

By, Fujiwara Koharu


	9. C8: BROKE US APART

FIXED!

[TO LIGHT LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 8: BREAK US APART.

Lightning made her way to the hidden place where there's a bench. She was staying there as long as she want to. She can't believe what just happend today, She removed her high heels from her feet then throw it away. At least Lightning relief a bit after she removed her high heels. She refuse to think about Hope and Alyssa dancing togetherinstead about her life. Lightning thought she needs more attention to her life that soon will be crushed by her own feeling that is getting out-of-control.

After the dance ended. Hope pushed Alyssa slowly.

"I need to find Lightning"

Hope who just noticed that Lightning is not at her place wanted to find her.

"But Hope I need to talk to you about something" .

"Not now"

Hope refused to talk to Alyssa, he walked away from Alyssa and go approached to Fang and Vanille.

"Hey have you seen Lightning" asked Hope.

"Nope, she was just right here when we're dancing then WOOSH she's gone" said Vanille.

"Oh okay thanks"

Hope continued his searching, he approached to Serah that looks like she was thinking about something, her face was full of confusion.

"Hey Serah"

Serah realised that someone approached to her. She turned her head to see Hope.

"Oh hey Hope, I see you dancing with Alyssa"

Serah puts a weak smile on her face.

"She forced me, actually I don't even feel like to dance" Serah Laughed.

"Btw have you seen Lightning??" Hope asked her.

"Oh yeah she goes that way but I don't know where she went after that"

Serah pointed her finger to the direction that Lightning went.

"Thanks Serah!" Just about Hope want to start moving Serah stopped him:

"Hope Wait!"

Hope turned his head to Serah.

"Yes??"

"Have you ever notice my sister is getting really weird?"

"To be honest, I kinda noticed it too, Why? Is she sick or something?"

"No im just asking, maybe she in her period mood"

"ooh that explains why she's so sensitive"

"Sensitive like crying and gets jealous too quickly?"

"No, just crying"

Hope doesn't even realise that Lightning is actually jealous of him and Alyssa together.

Suddenly Fang and Vanille approached to them

"Hey Hope, Its time for us to go, Vanille forgot to feed her cat" Said Fang.

"Okay im going to go get Lightning, Bye Serah hope you and Snow having a wonderful life together if you need any help or Snow do something to you call me okay?"

Hope walked away from them and kept looking for Lightning. He saw Lightning sat on the bench while closing her eyes. She looks really tired. Hope approached to her.

"Hey Light" Hope standing in front of her, Lightning opened her eyes slowly "Oh hey Hope" she's kinda surprised when she saw Hope stood in front of her.

"You looked really tired"

"Am i??? Is the party is over"

"Not yet, but its time for us to go Vanille and Fang want to leave now"

Hope picks up her high heels that he saw when he entered the hidden place.

"oh okay"

Lightning was really exhausted she really needs to take a break. She didn't realise that Hope kneeling in front of her holding her left feet to put the high heels on her. As soon as she feels her left feet being touched, she looked down.

She felt like she's the Cinderella and Hope is the Prince Charming who are now putting her high heels on her.

"Light you really need to take a break" Hope gave Lightning the most adorable smile ever, he noticed that Lightning face turn redder and redder.

"How about we both hanging out next sunday just like before but at my place" Hope tries to help Lightning.

Lightning wanna go out with Hope again but this time she really need to make sure that nobody can stand on their way, especially Alyssa.

"Sure... since I don't know what to do next".

"Great! Meet me at my house at 3PM" Hope helped Lightning to stand up, they both walking leaving that place.

[ALPHA RESOURCHES.CO BUILDING, DOWNTOWN CITY.Sunday,3:30 PM.]

Hope having another exhausted day at his work place. He puts his head on his desk. He was so stress until he forgot that today he promised Lightning to go out together with her. Suddenly someone knocks the door. "Come in" Hope raising his voice.

Alyssa let herself in "Professor Hope, you looked really tired" Alyssa hanging him a bunch of files. Hope raise his head up and took those files from Alyssa's hands.

"Since we already finished our work, how about I help you relief all those tension at the new cafe that i've been dying to go"

Hope doesn't look interest to leave his office.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you the drink and im driving you there" .

Hope agreed because he really need a cup of fresh coffee right now ,to let go all of his stress. Hope felt that he forgot something but he still doesn't know what it is, well he totally forgot that Lightning waited for him at his house. Hope and Alyssa leave the place. They didn't realise that someone noticed them then followed them to the cafe.

[ESTHEIM RESIDENCE, DOWNTOWN CITY . 3:15 PM]

Lightning arrived in front of the Hope's house. She was really worried when she looked at her watch that its already 3:15. 'I hope im not too late' she thought while pressing the door bell button. She expected that Hope will appear from the door but it's a woman in the late 40s with silver hair appeared from the door.

"Hello! You must be Lightning" That women greeted her.

"Yep, it was nice to meet you again Mrs. Estheim is Hope home?"

"No, he should returned at home at 2PM but now its already 3:15 pm" Nora voice is getting a little worry.

"Should I go check on him at the office to make sure his fine?"

'Yes, yes you may, looks like he forgot that he has a date with you"

"umm... we're.. Not dat- dating we're just hanging out"

Lightning suddenly felt nervous. Is Hope's mother thought that Lightning is someone special to Hope?

"Don't be too cocky im just kidding!" Nora chuckled.

Lightning sigh as relief. Nora gave Lightning the office address and bid farewell to her.

[ALPHA RESOURCHES.COBUILDING DOWNTOWN CITY .3:40 PM]

Lightning arrived at the building by Taxi. She entered the building and go straight to the service counter.

"Where can I find Mr. Hope Estheim at here?" Lightning asked a guy who sat behind the counter

"Do you made any appointment with him?"

"No but im his friend and his mother wants to know if his fine or not, we tried to called him but he didn't answer.

"Oh Mr. Estheim just left the building he went through that way"

The guy pointed his finger to the West. Lightning turned her head to the West and saw Alyssa and Hope walking together on their way to the car. Lightning felt that she was having a heart attack, how could Hope do this to her.

'Is Hope ditching me or he's forgot that we suppose to hang out today, where are the traitor and Hope are going??'

Lightning quickly stop thinking then immediately tries to followed them by taxi.

[BONJOUR CAFÉ, DOWNTOWN EXIT . 4:00 PM]

Lightning reached a café that near to the Downtown train station. She entered the cafe and saw Hope and Alyssa already sat. Lightning try to find the safest place to sit while she can still watch them. "Bingo" Lightning sat on the chair while her eyes on Alyssa and Hope. Then there's a waiter approached to her

"Miss how can i- ... Lightning????" Lightning faced Fang who worn the same outfit like any other waiter worn.

"Fang what are you doing here??" Lightning asked him.

"i work here for my college entrance. The real question is what are you doing here???"

"Just chilling" Lightning lied.

"Okay... Do you want anything??"

"Yes can I have a plain water"

"Seriously Lightning, can you at least support me"

Lightning laughed a little "Okay fine may i have a cup of tea"

"Coming right up!" Fang walked passed her to the counter.

Back to her mission, Lightning eyes are on Alyssa and Hope. She sat there for 15 minutes and nothing happen they are just talking. No longer after that, Lightning eyes grew wider when she saw Alyssa is getting really close to Hope then she kissed him. Lightning stood up from the chair quickly and sip a cup of her tea for the last time leaving the correct amount of gil on the table then leave the cafe immediately.

She was on her way to the train station she cannot believe after what she just saw. She thinks that maybe she and Hope are not meant for each other. After all this time she always thought Hope was meant for her but she was wrong.

[FARRON RESIDENCE, MONICA BEACH. 4:15 PM]

As soon as she reached home, she pushed herself on the couch. She let herself thought that how could Hope do this to her, first he may or not forgot that they should go out together today, second, he was hanging out with Alyssa that makes Lightning really mad and lastly, he let Alyssa kiss him. Lightning let her feeling hating hope as much as her heart wants. Suddenly her phone ringing, she expected Hope calling her to apologize so she ignored the phone call, then her phone ringing again, she still ignored it until her phone ringing for the third time. She looked at the screen and its not Hope but it's a call from her work. "Shoot!" Lightning finally answer her phone call.

"Hello?"

"Miss Farron! Finally,!"

"I'm sorry"

"No worries, anyway the purpose im calling you that Mrs. Smith really loved your current articles and would like to tell you about your next big task at Morforgein Central City!"

"Isn't that place are like 500 miles from here?"

"It is! Don't worry! Mrs, Smith had provided anything that you need. Flight ticket, place to stay, map and more! She said you can start this task whenever you like as long in this month"

"how about I start this task tomorrow?"

"Okay.. I will inform to Mrs. Smith and i will tell you more detail about the task"

"Thanks" Lightning pressed the end call button. She thought about what Hope said that she need to take a break get out from home to relief her stress and yep she thought Morforgein is the perfect place to relief her stress. 500 miles away from her friends. Suddenly she heard her door bell rang. Lightning approached to the door and opened it, she thought It was Serah and Snow who came back from their honeymoon but a familiar face with silver hair man in front of her house. It was Hope.

"Light before you can say anything, im really really really sorry that im completely forgot that we should going out today" Hope placed both of his hand wrapped it together then shaking it to shows how sorry he was.

Lightning crossed her arm and gave him the death glance that she used to gave to him back in Crystal age at the Lake Bresha.

"Look, Light I know you mad at me so much but I seriously tired today until i oversleep" Hope lied.

Hope thinks that Lightning really mad at him but he was wrong Lightning not mad at him at all instead she hates him and want to kill him right now.

"Oh really???" Lightning knew Hope was lied about that he oversleep at the office. Hope nodded.

"Look I am truly sorry I want to redeem my mistake by we're hangout tomorrow don't worry I'll pick you up"

"HOW ABOUT YOU ASKED THAT GIRL WHO YOU USED TO SAVE HER HANDBAG AND THE ONE WHO DANCED WITH YOU LAST WEEK!!" Lightning shouted at him. Hope didn't get that word because he looked at the way Lightning mad at him, she not mad at him like the same way she mad at others, she really mad at him like he done something really bad that caused big trouble to the universe well he almost makes Lightning head exploded because Lightning kept thinking about him.

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay????"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?? HOPE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR NOT IKE YOURSELF ANYMORE" Lightning shouted really louder.

Hope paused for a while to think about what Lightning really meant to say

"Hope... I thought you are a loyal person but I was wrong about you" Her voice became sad but at the same time angry. She slammed the door on Hope face really loud.

Hope are still confused what just happened, he thought that Lightning is on her period mood. He decided to leave Lightning alone. He felt rain drop on his head. Monica is raining that time, Hope immediately gets in the car then leave Lightning's house, he decided to comfort Lightning tomorrow.

When the raining is start, at the same time Lightning let her tears came out she felt the pain in her chest. And that moment Lightning thought that she will go to Morforgein without telling anybody elsw where she at.

HELLO WEM HERE!

THANKS FOR READING

YEP YOU JUST READ THAT LIGHTNING WILL RUN AWAY FROM HOUSE DONT BE TO SURPIRSED BECAUSE THE SYPNOPSIS ALREADY TOLD THAT LIGHTING RAN AWAY FROM EVERYONE. STAY TUNE FOR NEXT CHAPTER : NEW ENEMY,OLD ENEMIES AND ONE MORE THING DID I MAKE SOMEONE CRY??? OR SOMEONE HEAD EXPLODE? LET ME KNOW!

BY,

Fujiwara Koharu


	10. C9: NEW ENEMY, OLD ENEMIES

FIXED

[TO LIGHT,LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 9: NEW ENEMY,OLD ENEMIES

[FARRON RESIDENCE, MONICA BEACH. 9:00 am]

Lightning was packing her stuff she will bring a large luggage and a mini suitcase. Yesterday was a very bad day for her but she won't let the same things happen today. Her boss, Mrs. Smith, offered Lightning to be an editor of the month which means that she gets to edit the whole next month magazine. Mrs. Smith was also said that she will be accompany by one of the best journalist from Morforgein.

When everything has settled. Lightning leave a note to Serah to tell her that she's on her business trip. Even though she doesn't want anyone to know where she will be, she doesn't want her sister, Serah, to worried about her so much.

[MONICA TRAIN STATION, 9:45 AM]

Lightning arrived at the train station. She went to the ticket counter to redeem her ticket. Then she sat on one of the passenger bench, waiting for her train to come, she read a magazine that she brought. She was fully paid attention to the magazine until someone disturbed her. She titled her head up and saw the blonde bob girl that was already in front of her.

Hope was on his way to Lightning's house to comfort her, just what he promised to himself yesterday. As soon as he arrived at Lightning's house, he saw a woman with the same color of Lightning hair but younger trying to looking for something or someone.

[FARRON RESIDENCE, MONICA BEACH 10:00 AM]

"Serah! Hey!"

"Hope help me!" Serah was really desperate looking for help that time, luckily Hope was there.

"What's wrong???? Is something wrong? Where's Lightning?"

"She... said she will going somewhere without telling me where she will go"

She continued "I think she is trying to run away..."

" WHAT???!! ...TRAIN STATION... NOW! "

Hope obeys Serah to get inside his car then he started his car to go to the train station while they were on their way, Hope's head was spinning like a mary-go-round worrying about Lightning. Is he the reason why she ran away??. His heart beats two times faster.

[MONICA TRAIN STATION,9:55AM]

"It was such a good game you know??" The blonde bob girl who stood in front of Lightning is totally the same person who kissed and danced with Hope.

"What did you want? Don't you already got what you want?" Lightning stood up from the bench with her annoyed face.

"I Just want to say thank you that my wish has come true!" that blond bob girl gave Lightning her mischievous smile.

Alyssa continued "You know what... Hope is really happy with me" . Alyssa lied to her.

Lightning was really uncomfortable to heard Hope's name. Her heart was full of pain and sorrow, she needs to find the place where she won't remind her about her past, so that's why she decided to not tell people where she will be.

"I came here just want to bid farewell to you... And I wish you good luck at finding someone new"

Actually Alyssa doesn't even know that Lightning will be here it was just a coincidence that Alyssa met Lightning here in the train station.

"I don't need any luck" Lightning started to open her mouth while her arms crossed.

"Despite on what happened, you really need a good luck charm to find someone where there is no competition"

Alyssa gave Lightning her mischievous smile again.

CHOOO CHOO

"546 TRAIN Monica to Aetheryth Airport has arrived, please stay out from the platform line"

Looks like Lightning train has arrived. The train entrance was really at behind Alyssa. Lightning gave Alyssa the scariest death glare ever that she never did before. Alyssa continue smiling at her even though she was actually scared of Lightning because of the death glare that Lightning gave it to her.

Lightning took a deep breath and said:

"Congrats that your dream has finally granted, now will you step aside or your head will got chopped by me "

Lightning congrats Alyssa in a savage way that makes Alyssa move from getting her head got chopped by Lightning.

After that Lightning stepped inside the train and she really dont want to look back even just a second because she was really mad at that time.

Hope and Serah arrived at the train station, they both quickly get out from the car and started to searching for Lightning. They went to every places but can't find her. Hope saw Alyssa after the train (Lightning's train) has passed.

"Alyssa!" Hope shouted Alyssa name. Alyssa turned her head and saw Hope.

"Heyya Hope! What are you doing here??"

" listen have you seen Lightning???" Hope was really worried.

"Oh I saw her for like 15 minutes ago, she said that she wants to go somewhere"

"she didn't tell you where she will heading to??" Serah interrupted their conversation.

"I'm afraid not" Alyssa makes a fake disappointed face.

"Oh Claire! Where have you been!" Serah muttered.

Hope turned his head to Serah who already faced him.

"Serah.. how did you know that she tries run away?" Serah gave Hope a piece of paper.

Dear Serah,

If you wondering where am i, im on my business trip. Sorry I can't tell you where i will going.

PS: dont ever try to find me, I'll be back again longer than you expect.

From Light.

They both looked at each other with full of disappointment on their face...

MORFORGEIN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT,5:45PM

Lightning arrived at the airport, she took her luggage and her suitcase then straight away to the exit. On her way to the exit there's a man stumbled in front of her then hit her. Lightning's hips fell on the ground.

"I'm really sorry madam"

Lightning recognize that voice. She haven't heard that voice since the crystal age. The man that accidentally hit Lightning tries to help her to get up.

"Next time watch where you are going" Then Lightning's eyes met him.

'Why his face looked so familiar' Lightning thought when she saw a guy with a short hair that have a familiar look. The guy was also starring at her. "You must be new here?" That guy began to speak.

"How did you know?"

"You clearly holding the Morforgein map right now" That guy stared at the map where was Lightning holding.

"Yes, yes I am"

"Let me know if you want a company to touring the city, i could bring you" The guy gave Lightning a piece of business card while smiling at her. Lightning took the card from him.

"BTW I have to go, it was nice to talked to you" The man ran passed her. The man looks like he's in rush. Lightning looked at the piece of card that the man gave it to her then her eyes grew wider after she saw his name on it.

"Ry- Ry- Rygdea???"

[SUE PREMIUM APARTMENT, MORFORGEIN 6:30PM]

Lightning arrived at in front one of the door apartment. She once again checked the address on a piece of paper that filled with the address, to make sure she was at the right place. Then she pressed the door bell button. In 10 seconds there was someone opened the door, a woman in 30s with long blonde hair who wore a pair of spectacle appeared from the door. Again Lightning eye's grew wider.

"Hello! You must be Claire Farron! Im Jihl Nabaat" That women who admits herself that she is the Jhil Nabaat greeted Lightning.

Lightning gave her a quick node.

"Come on in!" Jhil invited her in. Lightning got inside the apartment. Lightning felt that she was having an epic flashback because at first she met Rygdea and now Jihl Nabaat whl used to be one of her enemy. Looks like, Lightning mission who tries to avoid from remembering her past has failed.

"Looks like we're from the same company huh Claire?" Jihl sat down on her couch. Lightning nodded. Lightning decided to let Jihl call her by her real name because she doesn't want Jihl to remember about the crystal age.Or not, the things will getting real awkward.

"You must be a taciturn person??" said Jihl who noticed that Lightning is not a friendly type of person.

"Huh and you must be the bubbly one"

Finally Lightning said something to Jihl. Lightning also noticed that Jihl may be a person who still wants to digging somone privacy life.

Jihl Laughed

"Finally! I thought you were a ghost for a while" They both getting to know each other more well technically Lightning gets to know Jihl more. Lightning just listened what Jihl told to her about her life. Lightning just told Jihl that she is from Monica and has a sister who is already married.

That night Jihl brought Lightning to a famous restaurant that was not far from the apartment. Jihl said that she wants to introduced Lightning to her friends, at first Lightning refused to go because she was not in a mood to meeting Jihl's Friends but since Lightning was really hungry she forced herself to go.

"So what do you want to eat?" Asked Jhil

" Lamb Chop" Lightning answered.

"Okay... umm can I have the lamb chop and the cheese burger with fries" Jhil order their dinner to the waiter.

"Drinks?" Jihl asked Lightning.

"Ice lemon tea"

"And we both want ice lemon tea" the waiter nodded and then he walked away to another table.

Suddenly Jihl saw three guys entered the restaurant. She waved at them. "Guys!! Over here!" the three guys makes their way to the place where Lightning and Jihl sat.

"Guys meet Claire" once again Lightning's eyes grew wider than before. She was right SHE IS having a HUGE FLASHBACK. She can't believe that she will meet Cid Raines and Yaag Rosch again and not to mention Rygdea was also with them. Cid and Yaag lend their hands to Lightning. Lightning was shaking their hands one by one with a surprised looks then she was looking at Rygdea. "Looks like we meet again" Rydgea smiled at her.

Today Lightning gets to make a new enemy and she gets to met again with her old enemies that turned out to be her new friends at Morforgein.

HELLO SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE MY FANFIC TODAY WHICH MAKES 2 CHAPTER FOR THIS WEEK STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHPATER THAT CALLED THE RECOVERY AND THE THINGS ITS NOT WHAT YOU EXPECT. WELL SERIOUSLY I REALLY DO ENJOY WRITTING/TYPING THIS. I JUST NOTICED THAT MY FANFIC HAD REACH 200 VIEWS OMG THX GUYS LOVE YA... I'LL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP IT UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

ARIGATO HUZAIMA

BY, _Fujiwara Koharu_


	11. C10: RECOVERY

[TO LIGHT, LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 10: RECOVERY

It's been three weeks since Lightning ran away. She has finished her work two weeks before. She still haven't made any decision to return home or stay here longer. For the pass weekend she got to hang out with Jhil, Yaag, Cid and Rygdea. Even though she gets to relief her stress from everything, she still in pain. Every night she always stared at the dark blue skies that fill with stars and moon, think about how Hope and she used to have the strong connected bonds and now just broke like that without even a touch. Jhil, Lightning's roommate always noticed that Lightning always stared at the window every night. Jhil thought that maybe her roommate has a problem that she doesn't wanna people to know it. Jhil gonna asked her one day

ESTHEIM RESIDENCE, DOWNTOWN CITY, 11PM

The same thing happened to Hope, every night he also stared at the blue skies think about the same thing that Lightning thought. He looks so worried about what's gonna happened to Light. Now he can't watch the rear for her. The partnership that they have, just gone like that. Hope looked not Happy as always, he made his mother, Nora, noticed about her son attitude who not happy as always, she doesn't even know what happened to her son but she thought there must be something to do between Lightning and him. Nora was also thought that maybe she will ask her son about it one day

SUE PREMIUM APARTMENT, MORFORGEIN 11PM

That night, Lightning got a call from Rygdea, Rygdea said that he wants to accompany Lightning knowing more about Morforgein, Central City. She agreed since she doesn't even know what to do, she doesn't want to return home so quickly she wants to stay here longer.

ALPHA RESOURCES.COBUILDING, DOWNTOWN CITY.12PM

KNOCK KNOCK

When Hope heard the door been knocked, he already finished his work. "Come in" Hope commands Alyssa, his assistant to get in.

"Hey Professor Hope there's a letter for you. The weird thing about the letter that the letter doesn't have the sender name even address" Alyssa held him the letter.

"Thanks" Hope took the letter from her hand

"I'll come back letter" Alyssa walked to the exit door and leave Hope alone.

Hope opened the letter carefully reading it

Dear Hope,

Its Lightning, I just want you to know that I am doing great at here. I'm sorry about what happened before. I hope you and Alyssa found happiness. Don't worry about me I already found this guy that may bring me to my happiness, hey but we still best friend right?

-Lightning

Hope felt sad and angry at the same time however he felt something not right with this letter. He just lost Lightning again. He was really mad that makes the messes all the objects on the table until the objects hit on the floor except the computer he massages his head while sat on the desk to calm down.

Alyssa still hasn't move from Hope's office, she smiles mischievously. Finally, she got to convinced Hope that Lightning will never be able to be with him with the fake letter that wrote by Alyssa. Lightning

Doesn't even plan to talk or write letter for Hope. Now it's a perfect time for Alyssa to be with Hope. She knocked the door and let herself in. "Hope what's wrong?? Oh My What happened to this place" Alyssa walk closer to Hope who was sat on his own desk still massaging his forehead.

"Hope are you okay tell me what happened?" Alyssa put her hand on Hope's shoulder.

"You we're right before" Hope looked at Alyssa.

"So you already consider about it?"

"Yes, I would like to go out with you"

Inside of Alyssa head she already cheering in victory, she finally gets what she wants. Her mission has finally accomplished. What make's Hope would like to go dating with Alyssa?. Did Alyssa say something to him?

CENTRAL CITY, MORFORGEIN.10:45 AM

Just what Rygdea promised to Lightning, that he would bring Lightning touring all around the Central City. They went to breakfast at the most famous diner ever then they went to the museum. Rygdea explained to Lightning about the history of Morforgein and the culture, seem like Lightning really interested to hear the story. After they went to the museum, Lightning and Rydgea walked through the Central City street, they were talking and talking about not so important stuff they didn't realize that they've been watched by Jhil, Yagg and Cid who was surprised to saw them together. There's disappointed look on Jhil face.

ATHERYTH PLAZA, DOWNTOWN CITY, 10 AM

On the same day, Hope and Alyssa had their first date at the Atheryth Plaza, they went to watch movies and have lunch at there. Between Alyssa and Hope well of course Alyssa the most happiest person in there. Hope doesn't feel right to go on a date with Alyssa however he managed to pretend that he was happy around Alyssa. After they went watched the movies and had lunch, they went to get ice cream for dessert. When Hope and Alyssa already got ice cream on their hand, Alyssa hold Hope's arms while eating ice cream brought him to the shop street. They didn't notice that they've been watched.

Vanille, Snow and Serah hanging out at the mall. They went shopped for groceries and clothes, On their way to the parking lot which means that they have to through the shop street, Vanille squeaking.

"OH MY ETRO!" Vanille's eyes are on the couple

"What's wrong Vanille?" Serah asked Vanille

"Looks like our boy went on a date" Snow's eyes are also on the couple.

"HOPE AND ALYSSA?" Now Serah eyes are on Hope who was talking to Alyssa that hold his arms while eating the ice cream. Serah was really shocked.

"Oh boy this is gonna be the great news" Snow took out his phone from the pocket then snapped a picture of Hope and Alyssa together, Snow tapped the photo to send the photo to a few people.

"Who are you gonna send it too?" Asked Serah who was watched his husband actions.

"I'm gonna send it to Fang, Sazh, Noel, Yeul, Lebreau, Mr and Mrs Estheim, the whole Nora gang and Lightning" his answer his wife question while his finger working on to send the photo to everyone that he just told to his wife.

"Lightning??? Are you sure you want to send it to Lightning???" Serah felt curious about her husband actions.

"Hey relax Hope is her partner I pretty sure Lightning want to see her partner are happy am I right?" Snow then tapped the send button. His mission to send the photo has done.

Serah doesn't even felt right about this, she wants to be happy for Hope but at the same time she felt that Hope is not as happy as it seems. She tries to think about how Lightning will react to this, Serah think that her sister will be so mad and maybe screaming right now because Serah felt that her sister has a feeling for Hope and now her heart broken because of it.

CENTRAL CITY, MORFORGEIN.2PM

Lightning and Rygdea keep talking and talking while walking on their way to the parking lot, they seem so friendly with each other. Lightning was also surprised that she been never so friendly to people before. She didn't realize that Claire's attitude is slowly and slowly come back to Lightning's life.

SUE PREMIUM APARTMENT, MORFORGEIN 2:30 PM

Rygdea sent Lightning to in front of the apartment lift . Before Lightning press the lift button, Rygdea wants to give Lightning something,

"Hey Claire, before you go" Lighting turned her head to Rygdea who put both of his hand at the back while holding something.

"I want to give you this" Rygdea held Lightning the object. At first, she was confused but once she gets to smell the object, she tries to focus

The object, her eyes grew wider when she saw a bouquet of roses that Rygdea hold.

" Rygdea what is that for??" Lightning are still confuse.

"Well when we were walking I saw this bouquet of roses at the floral shop that suit with this pretty lady that stand in front of me" Rygdea grinned at her. Lightning blushed but not as much redder than Hope could make her blush. But Lightning are still confused.

"And I know it's too early but will you go out on a date with me?" Lightning eyes grew wider than ever, she can't believe that Rygdea has a feeling for her, but unfortunately Lightning doesn't have the same feeling as Rygdea do.

"Don't worry about giving the answer now, I'll let you think first"

Hello everyone how was life going? Well my life is getting weird and weird. I AM FREAKING RIGHT NOW because there's only 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! Omg i can't believe i made this far as i promised i will update the last 2 chapter this week so stay tune!! If you would like to ask anything, you guys can ask me on Instagram @ff13.fandom (I post a lot of final fantasy stuff) That's all from

Arigato Huzaima

By, Fujiwara Koharu


	12. C11: THE CHANGES

[TO LIGHT, LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 11: THE CHANGES

ESTHEIM RESIDENCE, DOWNTOWN CITY . 4PM

Hope returned home after his first date with Alyssa. He entered his house and didn't realize that his mother was waiting for him. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of apple juice then he drank it, when he drank the water he heard Nora talk to him from the back.

"So looks like my big boy went on a date with his own personal assistant" Nora said to him while arms crossed with a sweet smile on her face. Hope almost choked because he is in shocked, he stopped drank the water then put the glass on the dining table.

"Mom, how did you know?" Hope asked his mother

Nora held her phone then shows the picture to her son

"Mom how did you..."

"Snow" Nora simply answered his son question

'That damn Snow' Hope muttered to himself. Nora looked at his son unsatisfied face then she chuckled a little.

"Before you will go to kill your friend, is there something I want to know between you and Alyssa?"

"No..." Hope was right, there's nothing he wants to talk about Alyssa to his mother.

"You know what Honey, Ever since 3 weeks ago you're not as happy as always, may I know why"

"There's nothing mom" Hope put a fake smiled on his face.

"Don't lie to me, it's not good you know, I knew you have a problem that you don't want me to find out but please this is also part of my responsibility" Nora lectured to her son smoothly. The only reason why Hope love his mom more than his father is because when Nora lectures to him it was calmed to hear his mom lecturing but his dad is more aggressive when lecturing him.

"Beside is it about you and Lightning??" Nora continued

Hope nodded slowly he can't hide from his mother anymore.

"Is she sulk with you because you forgot that both of you should going on a dat- I mean hang out together back days?"

"Yes... But I believed that's not the only reason why she mad at me so much until she left us without us knowing where she goes to"

"Where were you the last time you're at that day when Lightning decided to showed up at your office because you forgot"

"Alyssa and I went to the cafe, at that time I was completely forgotten that me and Lightning shoul- Wait she showed up at my office??"

Nora nodded then she continued her job as detective.

"She looks really disappointed... I bet she has feeling towards you"

"What no I don't believed that" Hope chuckled nervously while thinking there is no way Lightning has feelings towards him.

"Well how often you met Alyssa at other place than office?"

"Honestly almost every place I bump into her"

"And is there's that time when Lightning was with you when you bumped into Alyssa?"

"Yes..."

"What was the last thing she said to you before she left?" Nora wanted to make a conclusion.

"Um mm the last time she said to me is that she thought I was a loyal person" Hope was confused with that since Lightning said that to him. Nora grinned at him, she finally knows the problem.

"Hope... she was really mad at you because she was jealous when she gets to see you with Alyssa"

"That's impossible, Lightning is a type of person who doesn't even care and believe me mom she's different from what you thought"

Nora chuckled "My dearest Hope, when a woman said or act like she doesn't care she's actually care about it, no matter how different she is compared to other women, she's still has a woman heart, Lightning is jealous because you spend time with Alyssa more than you get to spend time with her..."

Hope remains silent trying to think about what Nora told him.

"You have feelings for Lightning don't you??"

Hope nodded slowly.

"Well you don't have to rush about this thing, you can think as long as you want to and after that you can choose whether you want to be with Alyssa and Lightning. You can choose whoever that makes you happy but if you asked me well I choose Lightning, I think that she be a perfect daughter-in-law than Alyssa, even though I know her more than Lightning. Don't get me wrong she is a nice person but she was just too clingy" Nora smiled at her son than walks towards the stairs leave her son alone.

Hope blushed a little and also admits that Alyssa is a clingy type of person... Well if Hope's want to find the answer he needs help from his friend.

[SUE PREMIUM APARTMENT, MORGORGEIN CENTRAL CITY]

As soon as Lightning arrived at the house she entered her bedroom then she lies on her bed. She reached her phone that was on the side table then she was checking her phone, looks like someone sends a message to her.

"Looks like I forgot to block him" Ever since she arrived at the Morforgein Lightning manage to block all of her friends contact including her own sister, but she forgot to block her brother-in-law the first ever person that she should block first. She looked at her phone screen to read the notification bar.

"Hmm it's not a message but it's a photo that he send to me" Lightning tapped the message to see the photo then her eyes grew wider she took a deep breath and shut down her phone.

She doesn't wanna think about the photo that she just saw, a photo of Hope and Alyssa walking together while they were eating ice cream and Alyssa's hands was grabbing Hope's shoulder. She put her phone back on the side table. She heard someone knocked the door.

"Come in" Lightning let her roommate in

"Hey how was your day with Rygdea??" Jhil let herself in

"Fine"

"Well does he say anything to you?"

"No..."

"Can you explain the roses?"

"Ooh you want that roses? Just take it" Lightning stood up from the bed and grab those roses then gave it to Jihl.

"Wait who gave you these roses?"

"Rygdea"

"Claire... you made that face again" Lightning made the face that she always made when she stared on the window every night.

"What face?" Lightning was confused with Jhil question.

"The face that you do every night staring on the window thinking about something that you haven't share with me yet"

"Are you stalking me?"

"No I always saw you like that every time I was passing your room" then Jihl continued.

"Come on you can just tell me what's going on, I can help you"

"It's my life and why do you want to know about it?"

"Claire... I used to through the same situation like you, staring at the window every night and I can tell from your face that you have a boy problem"

Lightning hated to admit it but since Jhil asked her too much she just nodded.

"So it is about boys don't worry I can help you, your secret is safe with me"

Lightning sigh "Okay first thing first, Rygdea has a feeling for me"

Jhil gasped. Lightning continued "But I don't have feeling for him" Jhil sigh as relief.

Lightning stopped for a while to ask her roommate "you sounded relief when I said that I don't have feelings for him... Do you have feeling for him??"

"Just continued"

Jhil tries to hide her feeling towards Rygdea from Lightning she doesn't want people to know that she was actually has a crush on Rygdea since their first met. Jhill really hope that Rygdea noticed that she has a feeling for him.

Lightning continued her story, she told Jhil everything about Hope used to forget that they both should hang out together then she told Jihl about every time she spent time with him there's always something gets on her way.. But didn't mention Hope's and Alyssa's name.

"It's okay Claire... I also through the same thing.."

"You and Rygdea?"

"No, but me and my past"

"oh and how do you managed to forgot about it?" Looks like Lightning wants some advice about how to forget about past and move on.

"Well first thing first your outfit"

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"If you want to forget about past you can't wear any kinds of outfit that making yoy remind about your past" Jihl word was right.

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Trust me"

"Then what are we gonna do next?"

Jhil told Lightning every plan to easily forgot everything from the past.

"Don't worry Claire, my plan is going to work perfectly, if I'm not a counselor' Journalist then what else I can be?"

Jhil is a journalist who Gave people advice about life on the magazine or blog for her company, people love to read her advice because her life advice was really useful.

"One of the sanctum commander?"

Lightning answered her question, Jhil laughed,

"Yeah in my dream"

"And the dream already happened" Lightning muttered to herself.

Jihl and Lightning started their plan. Jhil brought Lightning to several boutiques and shops. And Lightning didn't enjoy this at all. There's a lot outfits that she have to try out, she tries to refuse but Jihl challenged Lightning like this:

"Come on Claire are you afraid of change?"

Lightning is a type of person who loves challenge. That makes her, herself. They went to bought new shoes, tops, skirts and accessories. Sometimes Lightning just want to scream but she doesn't want to give up to easily.

BONJOUR CAFÉ, DOWNTOWN TRAIN STATION

A few days after Nora helped Hope with his life problem, Hope called Serah after that, he wants to discuss the problem with Serah, since she's the one who understand.

"Hey Hope!" Hope who was sat at the table while thinking about something titled his head up to Serah and said:

"Oh hey Serah thanks for coming"

"Your welcome, and is it about Lightning?"

"Serah you are really good at guessing"

"What can I say I was gifted" Serah smiled at Hope.

"Is it truth that Lightning is sulking with me?"

"I guess so she supposes to come back home last week but yeah"

Hope sigh "She told me that she already found another guy at the place she went"

"What! That was impossible" Serah was shocked, that's not her sister at all.

"I don't know she told me that"

"It will take a really long time for Lightning to understand or comfortable to a guy and even girl"

"Wait Lightning doesn't block your contact?" Serah continued.

"She did block me, wait she blocked you??"

"Yes she blocked me" Serah shows her disappointed face she can't believe that her own sister blocked her.

"Anyway how did she told you that she found another guy" Serah asked Hope.

"In the letter"

"Do you have that letter with you now?"

"Yes" Hope pulled out the letter from his pocket then gave it to Serah, Serah read it.

"Are you sure Lightning the one who wrote this?"

"Yes"

"Her handwriting is more different from i thought"

Hope looked at Serah curiously.

"And the letter suppose to smell like her perfume, her own scent, this letter smell like..." Serah smells the letter

*sniff* *sniff* "omg this smells makes me dizzy" Serah quickly gave the letter to Hope, the scent was really strong that can make Serah felt dizzy. Hope holds the letter and try to smell it

"It smells like... like..." *sniff* *sniff*

"Alyssa" Her eyes grew wider while Serah has the same reaction like him to.

"I KNEW IT!" Serah knocked the table

"Wonder why Lightning was really mad, there must be going on with those two ever since they both met" said Hope.

"Hope... Lightning was just jealous because she saw Alyssa kissed you" the blue spike haired woman approached to them.

"I knew that- wait what???!! She saw Alyssa kissed me?!" Hope heads turned to the blue spike haired woman. Serah is still in shock.

"Yes that day when you guys goes out on a "date" I thought she came here just to hang out but she was actually spies on you two" The blue spike haired woman explained to Hope.

"And that's the reason why she was acting so weird after she saw you and Alyssa dancing at my wedding" Serah tries to get in the conversation.

"Which means she has feeling for you!" Serah shouted... and she sounded happily.

"I already guessed that"

"My sister found love!"

"Ummm maybe"

"And Alyssa ruined it"

"I still feel im the one who should be blamed on this situation"

"Hope how can you be this clueless???" Fang put her hand on Hope's shoulder.

"I realized that I need to study more about woman" Hope puts his head on the table

"You better be" Serah said to Hope while patting Hope's head

"So what would the brilliant Professor Estheim will do now?" Asked Fang

"You can't just wait Lightning until she gets Home, it will take forever you know!" said Serah.

"You better do something" said Fang.

"I'm trying to think about it" Hope titled his head up

"Aren't you worked at the Alpha Resources place?" Serah tries to help Hope.

"Yes..."

"Then why don't you detect Lightning's location? Then after that you write a letter for her" Serah shared Hope a brilliant idea.

"You know what you're right" Hope stood up from the chair "Thanks Serah! And thanks to you too Fang!"

"Your welcome" Serah and Fang said that one at the same time.

Hope walked to the parking lot, he already knows what he should do to get Lightning back.

Hello Guys! FFINALLY,CHAPTER 11 FOR "to light love hope" fanfiction which means there 1 more chapter left cant believed i made this far seriously... After this fanfic end i will publish this fanfic on and Live Journal then i'll take a month break after that i will continue my second fanfic that called it "Restart" it is another Final Fantasy XIII fanfic i cant wait to write this. Anyway please make a review about this fic because i wanna know your thoughts is this fanfic good for your or not so i can improve it.

Arigato Huzaima (still im not japanese i just love to said those word)

By, Fujiwara Koharu


	13. C12: THE TRUTH

[TO LIGHT,LOVE HOPE] CHAPTER 12: THE TRUTH FROM HOPE'S HEART

[HALATALI PARK, DOWNTOWN CITY. 11:30AM]

Hope just put the letter inside the mail box. His mission that is to search for Lightning has suceed. It only took a day for Hope to find her, after he found her location, he wrote a letter for her, he is not just wrote the letter but he put all of his heart in the letter.

He and Alyssa promised to meet here. There's something important that Hope wants to talk to her and Alyssa is also wants to talk to him about something important. When he saw Alyssa comes to his way, Hope tries to relax and hoping that everything is going to be fine, Alyssa hugged him, Hope doesn't feel comfortable hugging her so he pushed Alyssa slowly.

"Look, Alyssa, there's something that i've been dying to talk to you"

"What's wrong?" Alyssa looked at her boyfriend face curiously.

"Well not every relationship can work out you know"

Alyssa's raise her eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe it's not a great idea if we both continue our relationship" Hope put both of his hand on Alyssa shoulders, he finally told the truth that he has been dying keeping it from her.

"But... But why" Alyssa was really sad with Hope's choice. Both of them just only date for a month. She thought all of her plan is going to worked. She makes Lightning stay away from Hope and makes Hope believed that Lightning won't be able to love him as much as he do.

"Look Alyssa i didn't mean to break your heart but, i dont think that our relationship can go futher, but we can only stay as friends. I'm not as happy as i felt when i'm with you and i dont think we have a strong connection"

"Did... Did i treat you wrong?"

"It's not the way you treat me but its about feeling Alyssa.. you can't force someone to like you back, it just comes naturally, but i dont feel like falling for you at all" Hope let go off his hand from Alyssa's shoulder

"I... Understand... so you're saying that true love is really exist huh... you can't force someone to love you back that someone heart already taken. Am i right?"

"Yes and i think my heart has already taken since i was 14"

"Now i get it... Hope there's something i want to tell you too" Hope can see Alyssa eyes tries to hold the tears.

She continued

"My mother have a health problem, and she was waiting for me at another state to take care of her, i worked here because i want to make money to pay her surgery and medicine cost and now i had enough to pay"

"Is that the reason why you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"No, i really do have a crush on you but it doesnt matter, now we're broke up and im sorry for creating the fake letter that you thought that was from Lightning"

Hope sigh as relief "I knew that, i wish your mom get cured in a short time"

Alyssa appeared with a smile "So no heart feelings?" Alyssa held one of her hands to Hope

"No heart feelings" Hope smiled at Alyssa then shake his hand with her's

Somewhere near them

"Aww i thought they are going to kiss"

A girl with orange pigtails was watching Hope and Alyssa shakes their hand together.

"Hey Vanille! Are you sneaking on them??" Sazh approached to Vanille.

"I wonder what are they talking about" That orange pigtails hair turned her body to see a man with afro hair who was holding his son right hand.

"Vanille.. mind their own business"

Said the australian accent woman approached to them.

Few seconds after that, Hope came near them.

"Hope what's wrong? is there something wrong between both of you???" Fang turned her head to Hope who was approaching to them.

"Me and Alyssa broke up"

Sazh,Fang and Vanille looked at Hope suspicously.

"If you guys broke up then..."

Vanille cut off Sazh words

"Why you looked so relief about it?"

"Because i'm not even into Alyssa so it was a relief when i get to break up with her, now i can stop pretending that i'm happy around her"

"Okay... " Sazh and Fang don't want to ask Hope more question.

"Don't worry Hope! We can cheer you up!" Vanille patted Hope's shoulder with a sweet smile.

"But i dont feel down at all"

"Then lets just have fun with us, come on Mr and Mrs Villiers are waiting" said Fang who was excited to go out with her old friends.

"I am sure you dont want to see Serah angry aren't you?" Sazh try to remind his friend.

"No thanks" Hope chuckled.

"I wonder how Serah looks like when she's mad" said Vanille.

"You already looked at how Lightning mad at all of us" Fang replied.

"Yep she's totally looks like Lightning when she mad" Even thought Vanille never see Serah get angry but she can imagine it.

Suddenly they heard the familiar voice from the back.

"Nope she two time scarrier than Lightning" the brown haired man approached to them.

"Well they are sister, even thought they are different, well of course there's things that makes them sisters" Hope made a conclusion.

"Hey speaking of Farron, seriously if we still haven't make any move the Mrs.Villiers head will totally explode"

"Aye aye captain" They all said that one at the same time.

1 weeks Later

[MORFORGEIN THEME PARK, CENTRAL CITY]

Its been a week since Rygdea and Lightning hang out. Jihl mission that is to help Lightning to not too frustrated think about the past is almost suceed. Now Jhill knows that Lightning needs to relief her stress so she brought Lightning to the theme park not just she brought Lightning instead she brought Rygdea,Yaag and Cid too.

When Lightning was waiting for Jhil,Yaag and Cid to come back from the restroom. Rygdea aproached to her.

"So you already think about it?"

"Oh acutally yeah" Lightning who was holding her phone while waiting for her friends answered Rygdea question.

"Then, What is your answer?"

"Umm Rygdea... sorry but i refuse to go on a date with you, i'm really sorry but i felt like we're not meant for each other" She turned her head up to looked at Rygdea face then she rejected Rygdea nicely.

"Oh umm its okay... i understand"

"No really, i am really sorry Rygdea but i dont think that this relationship will work out beside there is this person who is waiting for you to accept her love"

"Who?"

"Jijl, she has a crush on you since you guys met"

"I thought she's not intrested in me"

"She actually has feelings for you, maybe you should give her a shot"

"She is wonderful person" Rygdea smiled at Lightning even though he has been rejected by her.

"She is"

"Guys! Come on the fun fair is waiting for us!" Jhil who just came out from the restroom following Yaag and Cid who wad also appeared from the men restroom approached to them.

Lightning is not a type of "Theme park" person but surprisingly she really do having fun at the theme park. Marry-go-round , roller coaster , ferris wheel, yes she totally enjoyed every ride of it. Jihl plan has suceed, Lightning now felt so relief and happy, she never even think about Hope or others, she never been so relief thay day.

[SUE PREMIUM APARTMANT, CENTRAL CITY, 9PM]

Lightning and Jihl came back from the theme park its the most longest and fun day that they ever had. Jihl checked the mailbox and discovered that there's a letter for Lightning, she gave it to Lightning before they went to their own bedroom.

Lightning put the letter on her desk and decided to read the letter later. She sat on her desk chair scrolling down the picture of them that is her, Jhil, Rygdea, Yaag and Cid that they took it from Lightning's Phone. She smiled at each of every picture she saw.

Lightning felt that she is not being herself anymore since she arrived here. Lightning felt that her old self that is Claire coming back to her life slowly without even she noticed it. Lightning never felt so relief entire of her life in fact she even smiled alot and gets easy with people. Her outifts are also changed, she changed to her old self again, she changed to Claire who used to be a girly person. She now wore high heels really often. Thanks to Jihl now Lightning has become herself again.

After scrowling a few pictures later, she wants to make her way to the bathroom but her movement stopped when she looked at the pink envelope, she felt weird with the envelope because she don't remember telling people where she live. In just a few seconds she took that envelope pulling out the letter then read it,

To Light,

I am sorry i was so clueless until i didn't noticed that your mad at me so much because you were jealous to see me with Alyssa together (AWWW Light i didn't know you were jealous)

Lightning gueesed that Hope the one who wrote this letter despite at how he teased Lightning 'he knew it finally' she thought that before she continues.

Okay... Okay before you rid this letter, im going to tell you the truth that the thing you saw at the cafe back then.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

"You have a feelings for me??" Hope was confused with Alyssa words.

Alyssa nodded " Hope i have a crush on you since the first day i start to work with you"

Hope stared at Alyssa and trying to think of how to answer her question.

"Alyssa i dont know if i can accept your love"

"Lightning isn't it? Because the way you look at her is really different between the way you look at others"

"Me and Lightning has been friend for such a long time, i have feelings for her since i first met her, i dont know if she noticed it" Hope stared at his coffee mug he didn't realize that Alyssa rolled her eyes when she heard Lightning's name. And that time he finally remembered something, he forgot that Lightning waited for him to go out with him. He needs to get out from here. So he tries to find away to run away from Alyssa.

"Hope, girls always noticed and aware if that person has a feeling for them. If a girl is also has a feelings for that guy she will talk to him, if she dont, she will stay away from him"

Hope eyes grew wider, he thinks that maybe Lightning has already noticed and dont wanna talk about it and think that Lightning just saw him as a friend or even worst as her little brother.

"Look Hope, instead of chasing the girl that you know that she wont accept your love why dont you date with a girl that already waiting for you?"

Alyssa words is right, why even Hope chasing the girl that he love that he thinks she wont be abble to love him as much as Hope do. Hope was clueless that day, Lightning actually has feeling for Hope, she felt the same thing too, Hope forgot that Lightning is a type of person who dont shows her emotions. Before Hope could say anything he felt a paired of lips touching his. He was surprised and dont know what to do.

-END FLASHBACK-

And thats how it happens, im really sorry for being such a clueless person, i didn't know that you have feelings for me until Serah told me that you are really jealous and angry when you saw me and Alyssa dancing and Fang told me that you spies on us at the cafe. I forgot that you are the type of person who don' show their feelings and im really sorry for that.

Its truth that me and Alyssa USED to date. Trust me i already made Snow paid what he has done for interrupted your feeling. When im around with Alyssa, i dont feel there's a chemistry are going between both of us, its like im the positive side of magnet and Alyssa the positive side of magnet then when we meet and BAM! Cannot be together, unlike you, you are the negative side of magnet and when we meet, we're stick together and its hard to remove, i felt your confidence, your aura, your spirit when you around me. And yes you can tell that i am also have a feelings for you too Light...

At first i thought it was just a school boy crush but when we've beeing torn apart, this feeling keep getting stronger and stronger and it makes me realize how much i need you in my life.

The only answer to this question is that Yes, im in love with you Light... And no ones can make me feel this way. Im sorry about what happened before, if you ever come back, i promise you that i'll always be by your side, like i always did before, i'll always fight beside you... like i said before... No matter what happen i'll always be with you Light... Always...

Love,Hope

Lightning read each of every words that Hope wrote. She understood every words that he wrote. Lightning re-wrap the letter then put it inside the envelope and leave it on the table. She walked to the edge of her bedroom to stared on the window.

She is now thinking about her next step. It's been a month and 1 week since she left the house without even contact her friends and Serah. She admit that she really miss them especially Hope, the one who makes her happy and sad. She went to the bed and decided to think about it later.

-BEGIN DREAM-

The whole place was white,big and empty. Lightning realized that she was at the Ark. The place looks really real although it was just a dream suddenly there's a black fade coming to Lightning's way. A teenage girl with a pink side short and curly ponytail appeared from the fade. It took only a few seconds for Lightning to realized that the teenage girl was her but younger, Lumunia.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked herself.

"It's time for me to say goodbye" Lumina gave Lightning a sweet smile.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Im not going anywhere Lightning, im always inside you but after this you never gonna see me again"

Then she continued "Or should i say Claire"

"But why now?"

"Claire... Looks like you already found yourself. Look at you now! You smile and look so happy when we arrived here.. I guessed that you accept me as well"

"Yo-you mean that i am now Claire but not Lightning anymore??"

"Nope but you are both of them, you can be anyone you can be, between Claire and Lightning. Both of this people are shown the real you that you should be"

"And i guessed that means goodbye" said Lightning.

"Yep" Lumina nodded

"But before you go, who saved my soul? I though it will only be save by the one who truly understand me and care about me"

"The one who saved your soul it is the person who truly understand and care about you Claire"

"But who??"

"Tch... The one who always keeps his eyes in front" Lumina gave her the last smile before her vission gone.

-END DREAM-

Lightning woke up from the dream, she cant believe after all this time, Hope the one who save her soul, there's only two person in the entire universe that truly understand and deeply care about her.. that is Hope and her sister, Serah. Since Serah is in Bhunivelze trap, Hope the only person that can save her soul. And now Lightning believed that Hope has a feeling for her.

[MONICA BEACH, 5:30 PM]

Hope, Noel, Fang and Snow returned from the restaurant, they are on their way to the parking lot. Its been 3 weeks since Hope and Alyssa broke up. And Hope guessed that maybe Lightning dont or did read the letter that he sent.

"Hope! How was your feeling by the way?" Snow asked Hope while punched Hope's left shoulder. Hope almost fell because of the punched.

"I am fine Snow" Hope gave Snow the anoyyed face.

"Really??? Or you still can't stop thinking about Alyssa"

"Seriously Snow, i am already over her"

Its truth, Hope already over Alyssa since the day they broke up.

"Hey its okay to tell the truth, come on we're all your pal here"

Hope rolled his eyes. Then they heard one of their phone ringing and it was Snow's phone. Snow answered his phone.

"Hi Honey!"

"Yes im with Hope right now and also with Fang and Noel"

"Okay Honey im on my way home"

"Oh bring them too? Okay"

Snow ended the phone call then looked at his friends face.

"Guys Serah is waiting for us"

"Is there's something wrong?" Noel asked Snow.

"I dont know, we should get going if you want to know what's happening"

Snow and his friends immediately entered the car and Snow started the engine.

[VILLIERS RESIDENCE, 5:40PM]

Snow,Hope,Noel and Fang arrived at Snow's house. Snow wants to checked the area of his house before he get in so he commands Hope,Noel and Fang to enter his house first.

Hope reached the door and then opened it, when he opened it, he was surprised when he looked at the woman with soft color hair bun, the way she well dressed looked so damn attractive. She wore classic white cut-off shoulder top matched with soft cocoa pencil skirt complete with lightning bolt pendant necklace hanging around her neck and chocolate tunic boots that hanging around her feer. She was sitting on the chair then she turned around to see their faces.

He noticed that the first person that she saw is him. Silence begins to haunted the Villiers living room. He also spotted Vanille, Serah and Yeul behind her. He can't believed what he just saw, he thought that it was just a dream but its not, she really in front of him, staring at him. Hope can sense that she felt nervous. Hope scanned her face really seriously to check is she the person that Hope was waiting for?

Her diamond face, her natural lips colour, her signature pink hair bang and how could he not staring at her bright blue stormy eyes with beautiful eyelashes that completed her look. Yep she is the same person that used to encourage Hope, the same person that be with him after all this time, the same person who used to left him and now she came back.

Lightning Farron, his partner of the lifetime.

"SUNSHINE!!!" Fang broke the silence that haunted in the Villiers Living Room. She makes everyone shocked by shouting Lightning's nickname while raised both of her hand through the air.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I MISS YOU!"

Just about Fang want to hug Lightning, she stopped to examined her. "Wait.. wait... wait this is not our Lightning... since when Lightning looked soo girly???"

Lightning rolled her eyes while her arms crossed then she said

" i miss you too... idiot"

"Thank Etro, she is our Lightning" Fang bear hugged her for a few seconds, Lightning didn't respond.

"Gosh Lightning where have you been???" It's Noel time to asked her question.

"Morforgein Central City" Everyone in the house except Hope doing the "oooooh" when Lightning told them where she went to. A few seconds ago, Snow entered the house and saw Ligtning.

"Sis is that you??? It is you! Welcome back sis!"

"Snow"

"Woah sis its been 2 months since you we're gone, you cannot believed what just happened for the past 2 months, Fang and Vanille passed their exam with flying colours, Noel and Yeul opened their own cafe, Serah gets to be the school senior asistant and Hope and Alyssa only date for a month and now they broke up we all still don't know the real reason"

Lightning looked at Hope who still stared at her when Snow said that Hope broke up with Alyssa.

"But i know why" she immediately grabbed Hope's arms then put the small kiss on his cheek. Hope was surprised with Light's action, then Lightning pulled him to go outside from the house.

Not only Hope the one who was shocked in fact everyone in the house except Serah and Fang is shocked too... they didn't believed what they just saw.

Fang and Serah smiled at each other and pray for Hope and Lightning happiness.

Hope blushed really deeply, he just got kissed on the cheeks from Lightning Farron! Lightning FREAKING Farron or should he said Claire Farron. Hope just followed Light who was pulling his arms to go somewhere outside from the house. Their movement stopped at the cliff that near to the Villiers house.

"I thought you dont want to see my face anymore" Hope begins to speak.

"How could i dont want to see your cute adorable face" Lightning looked at her partner while still holding his arm.

"So you did read my letter" Lightning nodded

"Im sorry to block you"

"Its okay and im also sorry to detect your location" they bock chuckled.

"We're still friends am i right?" Hope continues.

"What makes you think a kiss on the cheek consider us as a friends?"

"Wait you want us to be more than this?"

"I will if you want to" Lightning gave Hope the most sweetest smile ever.

"Woah... am i talking to Lightning or Claire?????"

"Both" before even Lightning realized what his doing, Hope wrapped his arms around Lightning waist, makes Lightning gets closer to Hope. Lightning's hands are slipped on Hope's shoulder.

She continues "You're my partner Hope and i'll make sure no one can replace you"

"And i'll make sure nothing get in our way" Hope placed his forehead agains Lightning's forehead "Not Bhunivelze, not Etro, not Alyssa" he continues.

"And not Rygdea" Lightning accidently said that to her new boyfriend.

"Who???"

"Nothing" Lightning immediately lean her head up to kiss Hope and yeah she kissed him, without wasting his time, he kissed Lightning back. It was the most passion and gentle kiss that they ever felt.

A few seconds later they both stopped to catch the breath. "Welcome Home Light!" Then they continued kissing.

They realized only truth love that can make this kind of kiss. A smile appeared on Lightning's face while kissing him. Lightning already found her happiness that after all this time she was looking for... Her happiness with Hope... Hope Estheim her partner and her love of the both of the world.

To Light,Love Hope

Hey guys!!!! Omg i cant believed that is already end of the story... I was really honoured to wrote this HOPEXLIGHT fanfiction for you guys. Thanks for reading it! I hope you enjoy as much as i enjoyed doing it. Thanks for your countinious support... You guys are A.W.S.O.M.E!!!!

I'll update/upgrade/fix the other chapter if i need to to and maybe the chapter will be a little bit different than before. Now i need to take a break... this fanfiction took 1 months and several days to finish. Start from 28 August till 11 October which means it took 1 month and 9 days.

Thats all from me!!! Dont worry this is just the begining i will continue to entertain you guys with my fanfiction... Stay tune for my next FFXIII fanfiction that called "RESTART" i will start working in this November. HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE !

ARIGATO HUZAIMA

Watashi wa son'nani anata-tachi o aishite

(is this how you say "i love you guys so much" in japanese???)

BY,

 _Fujiwara Koharu_


End file.
